Saving Logan
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: In order to save Logan from slipping further into depression his family and friends call upon someone they haven't seen in years to help. Will she be able to help Logan see the light and maybe herself as well? AU ROGAN
1. Background

**If you are reading this story for the first time welcome! This first part is not really a chapter but more of some background information. After I started this story I had some confusion on some of the character relations, so I wrote this to hopefully clear some of that up. If you have been reading the story I hope that this clears some stuff up for you. As always reviews are appreciated but not mandatory. Enjoy!**

**Brianna**

Elias Huntzberger and his wife had four children, two boys and two girls.

The oldest child is a girl named Amy. When Amy was in college she met and fell in love with Andrew McCrea. They got married and had twins Colin and Katie. When Colin and Katie were about two or three Amy caught Andrew cheating on her. In the divorce they split everything right down the middle including their two children. Colin went with Andrew and Amy got Katie. Soon after the divorce was final Amy went to work and live in Ireland taking Katie with her. Colin and Katie spent every summer together and most holidays. They asked their parents to send them to boarding school so they could spend more time together. Which is why they are so close despite living on two different continents their whole lives.

The second oldest child is Mitchum. Mitchum met and married Shira while he was in college. Soon after they were married their only daughter Honor was born. Not too long after that they had Logan. Now Mitchum is a workaholic and sometimes cheats on his wife who pretends not to know about it. Mitchum took over Huntzberger Group after his dad retired and has every intention of leaving it to Logan. Honor is married to Josh Chase and she is very close to her brother. Logan works at Huntzberger and normally is a very good boss. Lately his dad has been giving him more and more control. Logan is not married but he had hoped to make Rory his wife someday.

The third oldest child is Amanda. Amanda met Jacob DuGrey when she was on a trip to Europe with her friends. What she thought would be a fling turned into love and she and Jacob married a year later at her family's home in Maratha's Vineyard. They have one son, Tristan. Tristan was kind of a wild child and his parents sent him to military school in his junior year of high school. That seemed to straighten him out and he went onto go to Harvard, where he graduated with a degree in architecture and now he works with a firm in Hartford. He has never been married but he was engaged once. They met at Harvard and fell deeply in love. He proposed and then she learned that she was pregnant. About two months after their daughter, Elizabeth, was born his fiancé was in a fatal car crash. Since then it has just been Tristan and his daughter.

The baby of the family is Marshall. Marshall and his wife run a bed and breakfast in France. They moved there shortly after getting married and don't really see the rest of the family that often. Marshall doesn't like to get involved in what he calls 'family drama'. He is not close with any of his siblings and prefers it that way. That doesn't mean he wouldn't be there if something tragic happened. He just likes his quiet life in France.

**That is the Huntzberger background. This next part is some of the other characters.**

Stephanie Vanderbuilt has lived next door to Colin and his dad since before his parents' divorce. She is best friends with Katie and has been since the day they met. They have stayed close friends despite Katie living in Ireland. Stephanie and Colin have always had this flirty, competitive relationship. So when they got their act together and started dating in their senior year of high school, no one was really surprised. In fact Katie has been waiting for them to call and announce their engagement since the she left.

Colin and Logan are best friends and have been since they decided that hanging out with each other was more fun than hanging out with their sisters.

Finn moved to the states with his mother when he was about six. He met Logan when his mother and he moved in to the house next door to the Huntzbergers. Soon after that he met Colin and the three of them became inseparable. Finn went on trips to Australia a lot when he was younger. He went to visit his father and stepmother. Finn has two siblings. One brother named Jordan and a sister named Amelia, who most everybody calls Mia. Most of the time Finn uses his mother's maiden name of Morgan, but sometimes when dealing with work he uses his father's name Rothschild.

Growing up Katie had two best friends. One of them was Stephanie and the other was Rosemary. Steph and Katie met Rose in grade school about the same time Finn came on the scene. Steph and Katie have always been closer with each other than Rosemary but they were all friends just the same. Katie stopped speaking to Rosemary five years ago after Rose did something to betray her and their friendship.

After her parents divorced Katie's mother took the McCrea off of her name and made her start using her maiden name, Huntzberger. When Katie started working at the Chronicle she went back to using McCrea because she didn't want her employees to treat her like the only reason she got the job was because of her being family. When she most defiantly earned her job. So most of the time out of the office she uses Huntzberger and at the office she uses McCrea.


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize I do own Katie and anyone else you don't.

Author's Note: Ok so this is my first Gilmore girls fan fic it has been a plotline that has been bugging me for more than two years so I ask that you give me constructive feed back if you don't like it and want to leave a review. Please leave a review so I know what I might be able to do better next time. And please keep in mind that this is AU! Meaning it only goes along with the plot of the series somewhat. Also I am looking for a beta if you are interested please email me with beta in the subject line. My email is on my profile. As my beta and my readers I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and about where it is headed. Also this is a ROGAN. Enjoy!

It was a quiet morning in the office of the London Chronicle's young Editor in chief, Katherine Rose Huntzberger. She had been working on some important paperwork that the Hartford office needed and had asked her assistant Lilly to hold all her calls. When Katie was about halfway done with her paperwork Lilly came into her office saying that there was someone on the phone who refused to hang up until he talked to her. The young redhead rolled her eyes and asked who it was.

"He didn't give his name sweetie, but he has a nice accent."

"What did he say he wanted business or personal?" Katie asked having a pretty good idea who it was.

"I think he said personal. Did you want me to ask him?"

"No that's alright I'll speak to him. Thanks Lilly." Katie sighed. He never called her for anything anymore, not since that summer. That was the summer she lost one of her best friends. 'Oh well nothing I can do about it now.' She thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello Finn, to what do I owe the pleasure" she answered.

"How did you know it was me? I didn't give the woman my name." He replied.

"Yes well who else would be so insistent and still be able to get a compliment from any woman? Plus she said it was personal."

"That it is. We need your help."

"With?" she hated it when he didn't finish his thought.

"Logan. He is in a bad way and has been for awhile now and we don't know how to help him. Before you say anything he does need help."

"What do you think I can do about it?"

"He listens to you. I don't know what it is but you two have a connection that no one understands. We have all tried to get through to him but he won't listen. All he does is work Katie. He hardly goes home and Anna says that most mornings she finds him asleep at his desk He looks tired all the time and he has lost a lot of weight. I am afraid that if he doesn't start taking care of himself than he is literally going to work himself to death, and I can't let him do that. Please help us Katie." He sounded like he was at his wits end and she couldn't remember the last time she saw or heard him like that. That's why she believed him because he sounded so helpless.

"I'm not sure that I will be able to help Finn but if you say things are that bad than I believe you. I'll book a flight and hopefully be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Katie." After hanging up with Finn she called Lilly into her office.

"Lilly would you mind booking me a flight to Hartford as soon as possible and can you please ask Matt and Ms. Gilmore to come to my office please?"

"Sure thing Katie." After Lilly left her office she pulled out her newest reporters file. Giving it a once over she noticed that Ms. Gilmore requested her own transfer from the Hartford office to the London office and that was a little odd seeing as she was an American. As she waited for Matt and her reporter she wondered why Gilmore asked for the transfer. The knock at the office door snapped her out of her wanderings and muttered come in. Matthew Michaels was one of her best reporters and an even better friend. Katie would probably never gotten over Finn if it hadn't of been for Matt and his twin brother Mark. She relied heavily on the pair to take care of things when she was out of the office, which wasn't very often. The brunette that came in behind him was the London Chronicles newest reporter, Rory Gilmore. Katie adored Rory because she reminded her so much of herself when she first came to London.

"Hey boss lady what can I do for you this fine morning." Matt greeted.

"Come in Michaels, Gilmore. Would either of you like some coffee?"

"Now you know I'm a tea man. I couldn't call myself a brit if I didn't"

Rory looked unsure of what was going on but she couldn't say no to coffee.

"Coffee would be nice." The two employees sat down in front of their boss.

"Matt I'm going out of town for awhile and need you to keep an eye on the paper for me. I will check in periodically because I have no idea how long I'll be gone. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Of course Katie. Where are you going?"

"Hartford. It's on a family matter so I might be gone for an extended time although I hope to be back soon. Now if you would go and pretend to work I need to speak with Ms. Gilmore." Matt left than leaving Katie alone with Rory.

"Ms. McCrea what is this about if you don't mind me asking?" The bright blue eyed woman asked.

"Not at all Ms. Gilmore and please call me Katie. You have been here for six months correct?"

"Yes that correct and please call me Rory."

"Now as I understand it you asked for the transfer. Is there a particular reason why you asked for it because you seemed to be very happy in the Hartford office? And you have family in the states so why the transfer?"

"Well it was a personal matter and yes I do have family there but I needed to get away. Is there a problem with my performance?"

"No there is not any problem. I just wanted to know if you were happy here because I love having you work here. So are you happy?"

"Yes very happy. Is that all you needed?"

"Yes ma'am it is. Now I will be going to Hartford involving a family matter and I will be gone for a while so if you need anything I want you to ask Matt. Don't be a stranger."

"Alright I'll see you later than." After Rory left Katie got her flight information from Lily and told her to take the rest of the day off.

After getting everything at the office taken care of, Katie headed home to her Chelsea apartment. Once at home she started to prepare for what she knew would be a long trip home. After several hours of packing Katie realized that she had no place to stay once she got to Hartford. So she picked up the phone and called one of her favorite cousin's in the world.

"Hello" came the smooth voice of the blonde on the other side of the world.

"T.J.! it is so good to hear your voice how are you?" she asked.

"Hey stranger! I'm good and how are you?"

"I'm good but I have a problem."

"What would that be and how can I be of service?"

"My problem is that I am coming to Hartford to try and help my dear cousin Logan out with his issues, but I don't have a place to stay it seems. Do you have any idea what I could do to fix that?"

"Why yes I do. It seems that there is an empty guest room in my house that has been begging to be used lately by someone older than four."

"Well the last time I checked I was older than four. Speaking of four year olds how is Elizabeth?"

"She is awesome. Now when does your flight come in so I can pick you up from the airport?"

"I thought that I would just take a cab to your place. I don't want to put you out more than I already am. And how is it that my Logan comments escaped your interest?"

"You're not putting me out and I didn't say anything about Logan because I already know what is going on with that. We have all been trying to help. So I will just leave the key where I usually do and see you when you get here?"

"That would be great. I should be in Hartford around four or five tomorrow night."

"Sounds good see you then."

"Alright bye and give my love to Elizabeth"

"Bye"

After her conversation with T.J. Katie had some dinner and watched her favorite crappy British television shows and fell asleep on her couch.

When Katie woke up the next morning it was eight-thirty and she had to be to Heathrow airport in exactly one hour. So she took a quick shower and made it just in time to the airport just in time. Katie had a window seat which she loved because that meant that she didn't have to worry about being squeezed in between two people and fighting over the arm rest or having the drink cart hit her in the arm as it came by. Katie was sitting next to an elderly couple and the woman reminded her of Anna, the motherly assistant of Logan's. Usually she put on her headphones so she didn't have to talk to anyone but this woman started in right away before she could get them on.

"Now aren't you a pretty thing! Are you going to America for business or vacation? Oh I know it must be vacation with your boyfriend! You're too pretty to not have a boyfriend? I'm Margret and this is my husband Phil, we were just on our second honeymoon." The woman rambled and Katie usually ignored these kinds of people but there was something about Margret that she couldn't ignore. So instead of smiling at her politely like she usually does Katie spoke to her.

"Actually ma'am I don't have a boyfriend and I'm going home to try and help my cousin out of a really bad depression he has sunk into. And congratulations on your second honeymoon."

"Well thank you! I'm sorry to hear about your cousin I do hope you can help him. Do you know what happened to cause him to get so bad?"

"No ma'am I don't but I am going to find out." Not wanting to talk about Logan anymore Katie changed the subject.

"So how did you and your husband meet?"

"Oh we have know each other forever, and we probably loved each other just as long…." And for the rest of the flight Katie listened to the story of Margret and Phil and couldn't help but think how familiar it sounded. The only thing was that the story she knew didn't have a happy ending like Margret's. In what only seemed like minuets she heard the captain say "Welcome to Hartford international Airport" and Katie sighed a prepared for the worst.


	3. Hartford

Disclaimer: only thing that I own is Katie!

I want to thank all of you that took the time to review the first chapter. I didn't expect to get all those reviews. So thank you. I would also like to say sorry for not getting this up earlier in the week like I wanted to and like I told a lot of you I would. But Thanksgiving and school kept me from typing this out so sorry! A lot of you had some interesting and good questions. And if you signed in when you reviewed I answered you, however for those of you I didn't reply to hear are your answers. Logan Addict: yes Katie is a Huntzberger and a McCrea the reason why will come out later in the story. And remember that this story is AU so it will be a little off. Let's just say that the internship with Mitchum never happened. Along with some other things. I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested please email me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

After going through customs and baggage claim Katie found herself once again on the streets of Hartford. As she rode through town in the back of the taxi she managed to grab she thought of all the times she had driven these streets herself and how she never imagined that she would be back here again. When the driver stopped in front of the magnificent building that housed her cousin's penthouse apartment Katie smiled. Katie smiled all the way up to his apartment and she turned that smile into a grin when his four year-old daughter greeted her at the door.

"Katie!" little Elizabeth squealed as she ran up and hugged her followed closely by her father. The six-foot blond-haired and blue eyed man flashed his infamous smirk her way to greet her.

"Katie it's so good to see that London did not eat you up and you still can come home every few years or so. Now we were discussing what to order for dinner when you came in so maybe you can break a tie for us."

"Of course I can what are the choices?" and just like that Katie slipped back into her old life like she never left it. On the sixth night of her stay after Elizabeth had gone to bed she went and talked to T.J. about why she was really there.

"So how bad is he really?" Katie asked.

"It's bad Kat. All he does is work all the time and he doesn't even like to hang out with Colin and Finn anymore. He won't talk to anybody about it. He is in real bad shape and I don't know what anyone can do for him."

"Why do you guys think I can help if you can't?

"We have to try everything before we completely give up."

"Alright I think I'm going to pay him a little visit can I borrow a car?" T.J. nodded at her that she could and then she went to bed thinking about how she could help Logan.

The next morning, a week into her visit, she dusted off T.J.'s old Porsche and drove it to the Hartford office of Huntzberger Publishing. When she entered the building she took the elevator up to the twenty-fifth floor. When Katie got off she faced a hallway lined with conference rooms and the offices of the company's top executives. Many people stopped her as she walked towards her destination at the end of the long hallway. Most of them had been people she worked with before transferring to London. Once Katie reached her destination she was greeted by one of her favorite people in the company, Anna Jones.

Anna had been with the company since Mitchum had taken over for Elias. She was the first assistant that refused to sleep with him and he liked that and kept her. When Katie worked here Anna was her assistant and she was glad Logan has kept her because she was the best person to keep an eye on him at the office.

"Well Ms. Katie I was wondering when you were going to show up. How are you dear?"

"I'm wonderful Ms. Anna. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"How is our boy?"

"Not good Katie. All he does is work and most nights he doesn't even go home. I'm afraid that he is turning into his father. Please try to do what you can. I don't want anything bad to happen to that poor boy."

"I'll do what I can but it's going to take more than one visit to fix him and I don't even know how bad it is yet. Can I go in?" Anna nodded that she could and Katie disappeared behind the office door.

It was your typical fancy office of a top executive in a big company like Huntzberger Publishing. The antique wood desk was littered with stacks of files and papers. The computer monitor showed an unfinished email and the tall black desk chair was turned toward the window that overlooked downtown Hartford. The chair's occupant was on the phone and seemed to be arguing with whoever was on the other end. Katie walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. She sat there for about five minutes before hearing an angry "Fine" end the conversation. The chair swung around roughly and the receiver slammed down. When the blonde haired, brown eyed man looked up and saw her he jumped in surprise. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and he wasn't smiling which was unusual for him. In short Logan Huntzberger looked like he had been run over by a train. The look he gave her told her that he knew why she was here and he did not look happy about it.

"Katie what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I was in town and I thought I would come by for a visit. You look like hell Logan what's going on?"

"Look we both know that you didn't just happen to be in town. One of them called you. Now what can I do to make you go away?" he snapped.

"You can come to lunch with me." She knew he didn't like small talk, so when he snapped at her it didn't surprise him. Katie just hoped that he might talk to her about what was bothering him.

"Fine. But I don't want to be gone all day long. Where would you like to go?"

"We won't be. I don't know take me to someplace you like. I haven't lived here in years."

Logan mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'whatever hypocrite' to Katie. They ended up going to a little café around the corner from Logan's office and after they ordered the interrogation started.

"So Katie which one of them called you?" Logan asked hoping to find out what his friends were planning. Katie winced. He sounded pissed off but there was nothing she could do about that. He needed help whether or not he wanted to admit it and they were going to help him. She just had to figure out what was going on.

"I'm not telling you who called me. The only thing you need to know is that I was called because you have not been yourself lately and you have everybody worried about you. When I walked into your office I could have sworn that it was Mitchum sitting in that chair yelling at someone on the phone. If I didn't know better I would have thought I was in the wrong office, but I do know better Logan. I know that if I don't help you get through whatever it is that you are going through than I will be breaking my promise to you. I don't want to do that. So what is going on?" Katie lectured.

"Nothing is going on that I can't handle. And what is the point of you trying to keep that promise to me when I couldn't keep mine to you? There isn't any point so why don't you just get back on that plane and go home to London. Hartford isn't your home anymore and I'm not the same kid you use to boss around all the time. And you trying to fix me is a little hypocritical since you couldn't even fix yourself! I'm done with this and I have a lot of work to do so if you will excuse me." With that Logan got up and left the café. He didn't want to put up with this crap! He was well aware of the fact that he was a mess, but if she thought she could fix him than she was sorely mistaken. There was only one person who could fix him now and she was god knows where, doing who knows what and never coming back. All Logan wanted was to be left alone! Watching him leave Katie sighed. She didn't realize it was this bad. As she left the café she became more determined to help Logan. Katie had a feeling she knew what was bothering him she just never thought it would happen. Not to him at least. Well the only way to find out for sure what was bothering him was to go to that meeting tomorrow. Whatever it was Katie knew she would be stateside for awhile.

The next day after helping T.J. get Elizabeth off to school they drove to downtown Hartford to meet with everybody about Logan. The Morgan Hotel was one of the most popular Hotels in the city and it entertained a lot of rich clientele. It was where business men stayed on business trips and where they brought their mistresses. It was one of many Morgan Hotels around the world and Katie felt extremely at home in it. She also felt like she wasn't allowed to step foot in them anymore, which is why it had been five years since she had been in one. Katie and T.J. walked in to the cozy pub like bar and sat there waiting for Honor to call about where they were meeting. After a minute or so of sitting there the bartender came up to them.

"Miss Huntzberger, Mr. DuGrey. Mr. Morgan asked that you join him in his office as soon as you arrived. Hector can take you up if you would like." He informed them. They both nodded in agreement and got up and followed Hector to the office.

Finn's office was located on the second to last floor of the Hotel, when they reached it Hector knocked on the door and left them alone. They listened for the accented 'come in' before opening the door. Upon entering Katie saw the faces of people she hadn't seen in forever and hadn't realized till than that she missed so much.

"Good you're here now we can get started. Please have a seat. Thank you all for coming. We know why we are here, so let's figure out what we are going to do about it." Finn said once they had come in. No one it seemed had any idea what to do about their problem, finally Stephanie spoke up.

"Someone could move in with him for awhile and make sure he is taking care of himself. Make sure he comes home once and awhile. Gets some food in his system." Katie was confused she thought that they were there to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we figure out what has been bothering him before we find a solution?" Katie asked. Everybody exchanged looks with each other and Finn found the floor particularly interesting. There was obviously something Katie didn't know. Colin turned to Finn.

"You didn't tell her Finn? Damn it you said that you could handle calling her! I knew that I should have done it." Katie could tell that her brother was pissed and she was about to intervene before they started fighting when T.J. spoke up.

"He was Gilmored."


	4. Gilmored?

"I don't understand." Katie said.

"You remember that girl from Chilton I told you about. The one that I called Mary."

"She broke your heart."

"Yeah and the funny thing was that she didn't even realize that she was doing it. She was suppose to go to Harvard and maybe if she had this would have never have happened. They met at Yale the year after Fiji. At first she couldn't stand him, but he slowly grew on her. She even turned down a guy that she would have normally gone for because she liked Logan. They did the causal dating thing for a while but she is a relationship type of girl and didn't like it. So she told Logan that she couldn't do it anymore and that they should just be friends." Tristan stopped telling the story and Honor picked up where he left off.

"But something about her had him addicted and he didn't want to be just friends. So he told her that he would be her boyfriend. That same day I stopped by to see him. They looked like they were coming from lunch or something and she didn't look to happy to see me. When he introduced me her face cheered right up. I than went on to convince Logan to come home with me when I told the parents about my engagement. I even suggested that she come with him. I regret doing that now because dinner was a disaster. They basically told her that she was white trash and that no girlfriend or future wife of a Huntzberger would even dare to think about working. They were able to ignore that though and have a pretty good relationship. He fell for her hard. The only real snag they had was when Logan thought they had broken up after a fight. They lived together and even did the long distance thing twice. Once when he got sent to London after graduation and then again when he was in San Francisco for that year. They came together in Hartford after Dad realized the only way to get Logan to focus was to support his relationship. She was working at one of our papers in Hartford and Logan was working at the main office. The thing you have to know about Rory was that she is a planner, she plans everything. Logan as you know is more spontaneous. On their third anniversary, he proposed. They had never seriously talked about marriage and she freaked out. She said that she wasn't ready to get married but would discuss it with him because she loved him. He agreed with her because he wanted her in any way he could have her. They never did talk about it. Instead it became the elephant in the room whenever they were together. It caused them to start fighting about anything and everything. It drove them both crazy to fight like that but it was like neither one knew how to fix it. One day, about six months after he proposed, he came home to find her gone. He was devastated." The story stopped once again and this time Finn picked it up.

"He made one phone call when he realized she was gone. To me. We went out that night and got completely wasted just like we use to before Rory came along. He didn't go back to work the rest of the week. Instead he went out and got drunk. When he finally did go back to work he became the heir that Mitchum always wanted. He basically became his father. We kept hoping that he would snap out of it but he hasn't. He has been that way for about six months and we don't know what to do for him anymore. We have tried everything." As Finn finished the story Katie locked eyes with him and saw the pain in them, the pain that she has been running from for seven years. With that one look Katie realized why Finn called her and why he couldn't tell her what happened to Logan over the phone. It also made her think about what staying here and helping Logan would mean. If she was honest with herself she didn't know if she could handle it. The room had been completely silent since Finn finished talking and everyone sat there not knowing what to say. Only two people in the room had ever had their hearts broken as badly as Logan's was, but neither one of them knew what to do for him because they still didn't know what to do for themselves. Finally, Katie spoke up.

"There isn't anything we can do for him." Everyone in the room looked up at her in shock, everyone except for Finn. They didn't want to believe that there was nothing to help Logan, but they called Katie to hear her opinion on the matter so she was giving it.

"He needs his space and he needs time to come to terms with the fact that the woman he loves more than anything is gone. Right now his heart and mind won't let him comprehend the fact that he is single again. On some level he doesn't want to be single anymore, especially since he found Rory. She completes him and now that she has gone away there is a part of Logan that is missing. Yes, it is true that he didn't have her before and lived perfectly fine, but now he knows how it feels. He knows how it feels to love her, to be with her, and to be loved by her. You can't just get over losing the love of your life overnight. It takes time." When Katie finished speaking everybody looked at her sadly. Colin got up to give her a hug and whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry Kat I had no idea." Katie brushed him off and left Finn's office. After she left Honor tried to get the meeting back on track but nobody had anything else to say. So they set up another meeting for the next week and parted ways.

For the next few days the only thing Katie could think about was Logan and how much she wished she could help. She knew she couldn't help him no matter how much she wanted too. Katie knew from personal experience that only time would help Logan. She decided that when the group met next she would tell them that they should set up a way to make sure Logan ate and went home at night, but other than that there wasn't much else they could do for him. Then she would go home.

_Finn's Office._

After everyone left Finn instructed his assistant to hold his calls and not let anyone see him for awhile. He needed to regroup. That meeting was harder than he thought it would be and not because he was worried about Logan. Not that he wasn't worried about Logan he was and how could he not be? His best friend just had his heart ripped from his chest and stomped on. Finn knew how that felt. No it was hard seeing Katie again. The last time he saw her was six years ago when his world shattered. He thought he would be alright seeing her again. He told himself that he was over her, that he didn't love her anymore. Boy was he wrong! Just talking to her half a world away made the pain come back. When he saw her again he remembered the first time he realized that he loved her.

_It was the annual Huntzberger Christmas party and Katie had looked gorgeous in her floor length black dress. They all were having as good of a time as one could at a society gathering. They had all decided to crash at Katie and Colin's house because Andrew McCrea had taken his latest wife to the Bahamas for the holidays and the house would be empty. Colin, Logan, Tristan, and him had already changed and set themselves up in the basement. The girls had been upstairs most likely gossiping more than they were changing. The guys were all talking about how Tristan just couldn't catch a break from the girl he liked from Chilton._

_"Tristan, you are never gonna get anywhere with this girl so why do you keep trying?" Logan asked._

_"You guys don't get it. There is just something about her that I can't help but like you know? I can't explain it. I want a relationship with this girl. I want what Finn has with Katie." Tristan told them._

_"Speaking of Finn and Katie. What exactly do you have with my sister Finn?" Colin looked at the Australian._

_Finn smiled and tried to put into words how he felt about Katie._

_"It's hard to explain mate." _

_"Try."_

_"Well when I am with her I feel on top of the world. I feel like I can do anything. She makes me want to do something with my life. She believes that I can do anything and she makes me want to prove that to my father. In the words of Dr. Evil she completes me." His friends looked at him like he was crazy and had no idea what he was talking about. Finn had no idea where that all came from but as he said it he realized that it was true. That he did feel that way._

_"So have you told her?" Tristan asked._

_"Told her what Tris?"_

_"That you love her. That is what you just told us in so many words."_

_"Where the hell did you come up with that?" Logan wanted to know._

_"Oh come on you guys. All of those crappy sappy girly movies the girls make us watch is where I got it. When the guy is realizing that he loves the girl, he always sprouts crap like that. So I have come to the conclusion that means love." The guys grew quiet after that letting what Tristan said sink in. Finn couldn't stop thinking about it. So when Katie came downstairs dressed in nothing but one of his t-shirts and pair of his boxers, he thought she never looked so beautiful. That is when he realized that Tristan was right. He did love her._

Finn sighed. He didn't know how he was going to handle seeing her again next week, but he would deal with that when it came.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I decided that I would write from some of the other characters points of view every once in awhile. I hope I got Finn down right. I would also like to apologize about the delay on this chapter. I have a hard time writing during the holidays and breaks from school. Which I know makes no sense at all but that is how I write. I don't think this story will be very long and I know that a lot of you guys have been wondering who some of these people are that I am throwing in hear. I hope that when I write in the other points of view that might explain some things a little better. I know that some of the confusion has a lot to do with how they are all related and if yall want I can put in kind of a family tree kind of thing with my reasoning. Just let me know in a review. I am sorry for the long authors note. And I hope you enjoyed! Brianna**


	5. A Brother's Guilt

Colin was now worried about his both of his best friends and his sister. He couldn't help it. Ever since his parents got divorced and his mother ran off to Ireland, he had made his friends his family. They were everything to him and he always worried about them. Colin had liked Rory when she and Logan had first started dating. He had hoped that they would work through their issues because she was good for Logan, but they didn't and Colin didn't know how to help his friend through that. This wasn't the first time he didn't know how to help a broken hearted friend. When Tristan had been so hung up on that girl from Chilton he didn't know what to tell him. When Finn and Katie had broken up he really didn't know what to do because he didn't want to have to choose between his best friend and his sister. Now, Katie was the one he was most worried about because for the first time in six years Colin saw how much pain the Finn break up caused her. He remembered when they broke up like it was yesterday.

_"I can't believe you did this to me! How could you! I TRUSTED you! When everybody said that you would do this I defended you. I should have listened to them and then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Katie was yelling. They heard her before they saw her. Logan, Stephanie, and him had seen what happened and Katie leave the room with Finn close behind. When they walked in to the room they saw Katie standing in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face looking heartbroken. Finn was in front of her trying to get her to listen to him._

_"Please Katie! Let me explain. It's not what you think." Finn pleaded._

_"No! I'm done. I don't care what happened. All I need to know is that it happened. I can't do this anymore Finn. I'm done. It's over." Katie left the room after that still crying. They all watched her go and then watched as Finn fell to his knees in tears. It was the first time any of them had seen him cry. Colin just stood there trying to decide if he should stay with Finn or go after his sister. Steph touched his arm and with one look told him that she would go to Katie. Which meant that Colin should stay with Finn._

That was the day everything in the group changed. Ever since they were six Colin, Katie, Stephanie, Logan, and Finn had been inseparable. After Katie and Finn broke up though Katie transferred to a college in Ireland and Finn became the drunken Australian. At the time when his sister left for Ireland he decided that she would be fine living with their mother. They never talked about it. When Steph came back from talking to Katie after the breakup she didn't tell Colin what was said just that it was bad. 'I should have asked her more.' Colin thought to himself. 'I'll ask Steph when she gets home.' He decided.

When Stephanie got home later she found her boyfriend looking at pictures of them and their friends from happier times. Back before Rory came into the picture and when Katie and Finn were completely in love with each other. She knew that he felt bad for not paying more attention to his sister after she broke up with Finn.

"What's with the pictures babe?" she asked him.

"I wanted to remember when we were all happy. I want to know what happened when you talked to Katie that night Steph." She nodded that she understood. She had been waiting for him to ask about that for six years.

"When I caught up with her she could barely talk. That is how hard she was crying. She didn't want to believe that Finn did what he did. She wanted it to be a dream because she loved him and it hurt so much to have to believe that he could do something that horrible. I told her that she didn't know the whole story and that she needed to talk to Finn. She than told me that it didn't matter what he had to say because she couldn't look at him the same way anymore. It was the same conversation for days Colin. I had never seen her look so broken. About a week after it had happened she decided that she couldn't stay here. So she called your Mom and Dad to see about transferring to that college in Ireland to live with your Mom. Two days later she was gone. She never got over him you know. She tries to convince herself that she has and it is easy to do that when she is half a world away from him. But she still loves him." Stephanie finished her story with a sad look on her face.

"I should have been a better brother to her. I can't believe I wasn't there for her like I should have been." Colin yelled at himself. Stephanie went and put her arms around him.

"You can't beat yourself up about it now. You did your best with the situation considering it was your sister and your best friend." They stayed like that for a few minutes just comforting each other.

"Ok babe here is what we are gonna do. We are going to be there for our friends. There is nothing else we can do for Katie and Finn. They both need to work out their issues with each other. Now Logan is someone we can try to help and that is just what we are going to do. Alright?" Stephanie asked him. Colin nodded his approval.

"Now you are going to buy me dinner".

Across town at a local bar, Finn and Logan were nursing their egos and some alcohol. After leaving work Finn decided that he really needed to have a drink and he thought that Logan might be able to use one too so he went to Huntzberger and dragged him along.

"You know what Finn? Women aren't worth our time. They don't appreciate what we do for them. She was the one that said I love you first ya know? And now she isn't ready to get married. How the hell does that make sense? I'll tell you how it doesn't. I would move heaven and earth for that girl and she can't even say yes to one lousy question. She has to analyze everything. Can't she ever just go with it?" Logan rambled.

"I know what you mean mate. I mean Katie isn't any better. I gave that girl everything and when I needed her to believe in me the most she couldn't. What the hell is that? I would have married her but now I saw to hell with her." Logan held up his glass in agreement and to signal that he wanted another. The bartender walked over to them and gave them each a cup of coffee, after having decided that they had had enough.

"I don't want coffee I want whiskey!" Finn half yelled. The bartender shook his head.

"Sir, you and your friend have had enough. I don't care who you are or if you are walking or driving home you will not be drinking anymore alcohol from this bar tonight."

"Fine than we are leaving lets go Logan." Finn and Logan got up completely wasted and left the bar. The decided to walk because they figured it would be safer.

"Hey Finn how about we make a pact? No more women, especially Rory and Katie." Logan proposed.

"I'll agree to that." After making their pact they stumbled into the street never seeing the car driving straight for them.

At the DuGrey residence Tristan was putting Elizabeth to bed, while Katie was on the phone to her London office.

"Matt I need you to do me a huge favor." Katie greeted when Matthew Michaels answered his phone.

"What do you need Katie?" The British reporter asked.

"I need you to fax me a copy of Rory Gilmore's personnel file and then pick me up at the airport when my plane lands tomorrow at two." When Matt agreed to do both she hung up. Twenty minutes later she was reading up on her newest reporter. The woman was young and bright. Had wonderful instincts and was a damn good reporter. Graduated from Yale. These were all the reasons that she agreed to let Rory transfer to her office. That and the fact that she was losing one of her best reporters to motherhood. The one thing that Katie never looked at was why Rory wanted to work in London of all places. So when she discovered that it was for personal matters that meant only one thing, she was going to have to have a talk with Ms. Gilmore. When her plane landed the next day she found herself telling Matt to take her to the office determined to have that talk.

**Again I know its short but those are the kind of chapters I write. I want to thank all of yall who have reviewed this story or put it on Alert. I never dreamed that so many people would like this story but I am so happy that yall do. There have been some questions about Rory and when she will come back into this story. So I am here to say that next chapter we will finally get to see some of her. I only hope that I can write her as well as some of my favorite fanfic authors. One other thing is that I know some of yall are confused as to how Katie is a Huntzberger and a McCrea so I am going to write up a family tree kind of thing so you might be able to understand it a little better. I believe that I will put it in before that first chapter. Also please try to remember that this story is Alternate Universe so some things will be a little different. Apalusa-Light I just want to let you know I haven't decided if I am going to have Mitchum in this story yet or not so whether or not he knows where she is isn't really important. The fact that none of the main characters except for Katie knows. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory! **

**Brianna**


	6. A Talk with Rory

Katie had forgotten how much she missed London. As soon as she stepped off the plan she felt at ease, in another world. When she was hear in her favorite city she felt like Hartford was a million miles away. Nothing that was going on there could ever touch her hear. Or so she thought. That wasn't the case anymore. Something going on in Hartford was touching her hear and that didn't make her very happy. As a matter of fact it pissed her off. London was her hiding place. The one she chose to come to and get over the man that broke her heart. So what right did Rory Gilmore think she have to chose to come here and do that too. Katie was about to find out.

"Lily! I want Rory Gilmore in my office in two minutes. I don't care what she is doing. Two minutes or you are both out of here got it?" Katie snapped at her assistant. Lily just nodded yes. It scared the crap out of her when Katie was pissed, but she should have expected it. Katie always came back from Hartford in a bad mood. Lily just hoped that poor Rory Gilmore survived their boss' bad mood. A minute and thirty seconds later Lily knocked on Katie's door. Katie murmured 'come in'. When the door opened Lily and Rory were standing there with confusion on their faces.

"Rory, please come in. would you like some coffee?" Katie greeted her pleasantly. Rory nodded that she would.

"Lily would you get us some coffee please? I would also like to apologize for the way I snapped at you earlier it wasn't very nice of me, but you know how visits' with my family always put me in a bad mood." Lily accepted the apology and went to get them their coffee.

"Now Rory I am sure you are wonder why I asked to see you?"

"Yes I am Ms. McCrea."

"Please call me Katie. You transferred here seven months ago and at the time all I looked at was your credentials and gave the ok. What I should have looked at was why you wanted to come to London of all places when you were doing so well in Hartford. So if I may ask what was the reason you came all the way to London?" Rory sighed. She had hoped no one would ever ask her why she came to London.

"Katie, don't get me wrong I like you and I love working here, but the reason I transferred was a personal one and I don't feel like getting into it with anyone especially my boss."

"Rory under normal circumstances I would expect that and respect it, but in this case I can't. However I don't think it is a good idea to get into this in the office. So here is what I am proposing. You get your things and we go to my apartment where I have enough alcohol to talk about crap like this. What do you say?" Rory didn't know what to say. On the one hand she should probably talk about Logan with somebody and here was this woman offering to listen. A woman who might know Logan though seeing has how Katie had no English accent and had worked for the company for years. Although Rory didn't have to tell her his name and if she wasn't her boss she could see herself being friends with Katie.

"Why not. If we had met under different circumstances I could see us being friends. And I have a feeling that if I don't go to your apartment with you I will be telling this to you in the office anyway." Katie smiled at Rory's answer. Then told her to gather her things and met her in the lobby in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later Rory and Katie were in a cab headed to Katie's Chelsea apartment. Upon arriving at the apartment Katie told her guest to make herself at home and she would start making some coffee. While Katie was in the kitchen Rory looked around the room she was in. it was a decent apartment, homey and cozy just the way Rory's apartment in Hartford was. When Katie came out of the kitchen Rory was looking at the pictures on her mantle.

"That's my cousin Tristan and his baby girl. She was about two when this was taken. They had just moved into their new house and T.J. was a little sad because Becca wasn't there and Elizabeth came right up to him and gave him a hug. It was like she knew at the age of two what he was thinking. Steph snapped the picture at just the right time." Rory looked at the picture trying to decide if she wanted to ask Katie how she knew Tristan. Or who Becca was. But Katie just handed Rory her coffee and sat down on the couch.

"Rory I am going to tell you something about me so you won't feel weird telling me something about you. Is that alright?" Rory nodded that it was.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I first came to London. When I came here I had just graduated from college and I was heartbroken. Honestly I should have gotten over this guy two years prior but for some reason I just couldn't. So I did what I had done in college to try and get over him. I worked. I did whatever I could to not think about him. And I spoke of it to no one which was a big mistake. I didn't have many friends here and the ones I did have back home I didn't want to tell them because I didn't want to make them pick sides. Talking about it helps a lot. A lot more than I realized. When I met the Michaels twins they helped me a lot. We became friends and I didn't talk to them about my ex and they didn't ask. One night I we had gone out drinking and we ended up at their apartment. I was a mess because we had seen this six foot dark haired guy hitting on this red head. So the guys took me back to their place and I told them everything. That was the best therapy to finally be able to tell someone what I had been feeling for the last three years. We never talked about it again. For the last two years I had myself convinced that I was over him, but when I saw him again on my trip to Hartford I realized just how much in love with him I still was." Rory sat in silence throughout the whole story. Just taking it all in. Wondering where Katie was going with this.

"The reason I am telling this to you is because I know why you transferred to London and I get it I really do but you need to realize that you might never get over him." Rory was a little taken back by Katie telling her she might never get over Logan. Katie had no idea why she was really in London, and Rory didn't understand what made her think it was a guy.

"What makes you think it is a guy I am running from? And what business is it of yours if it is a guy?"

"Your right from where you stand I have no reason to believe that you are trying to get over a guy. But you have no idea what I know Rory. Let me tell you something that no one here really knows. My name is Katherine Rose Huntzberger-McCrea and here everybody just knows me as Katherine McCrea." Rory stared at her in shock when she told her that she was a Huntzberger. So she did know Logan. Not only did she know him but she was related to him! What if Katie told Logan where she was? Rory wasn't ready for him to know that yet.

"Please tell me that he has doesn't know I am here?"

"No I didn't tell him. I thought that I would hear what you have to say about it first before I go and tell my favorite cousin that the love of his life is in London."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me Rory or not because you hurt one of my favorite people in the entire world. When I went to go and see him I barely recognized him." Rory didn't expect to hear that. She figured Logan would go back to his old ways after she left.

"Did you honestly expect him to go back to his old ways? You changed him Rory. He loves you. I never thought I would see the day when I could say that. I never thought that Logan would fall in love, but he has. That is why I went to Hartford because we are all so worried about him. We have never seen him this depressed before. They wanted to see if I could help."

"I didn't want to fight anymore. I needed my space to decide if I was ready to get married. I love him and I know I want to marry him some day, but I didn't know if I was ready. If I was ready to fight with his mother and my grandmother to plan a wedding. If it was up to me we would elope in Vegas, but I didn't know if I was ready. So I did the only thing that I am good at. That the Gilmore Girls are good at. I ran. I meant to call him that night and tell him that I was going on a trip just to clear my head and that I would be back, but I could never make the call. I have my answer now but I have no idea how to go back to him. How to tell him that I love him and I want to marry him. I don't know how to fix this. He use to be the one screwing up all the time and he always knew how to fix it, how to fix us. But I don't know how to do that, I don't know how to get my best friend back." By the time Rory finished her story she was in tears. Katie knew exactly how she was feeling and gave her new friend a hug.

"I have an idea Rory, but you have to be one hundred percent sure that you are ready to have Logan back. Are you?" Katie asked her.

"Yes. I want him back more than anything."

"Alright than. Let's get to work."

Meanwhile in a Hartford hospital Colin sat by his best friends bedside wondering how in the hell he was going to call his sister, who had unexpectedly flown back to London, and tell her what had happened to cause his best friend to fight for his life. He didn't understand it! Why did this have to happen to them? Why couldn't everyone be happy for once? Why did Rory have to go and leave Logan? Why did Katie have to walk away from Finn? He wanted to punch something. Stephanie came back into the room then with coffee and handed him a cup.

"How is he doing?"

"He is still out cold, but he seems to be dreaming about something awful. Did you find anything out on Finn?"

"No. The nurses wouldn't tell me anything because I am not family and I can't seem to get a hold of his mother." Colin sighed and turned back to watch Logan.

_Logan had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Finn. Now all of a sudden he was in his apartment. He wasn't alone though. He was with himself. No he isn't crazy. He was looking right at himself go through all the rooms in the apartment looking for Rory and her things. Only he seemed to know that the other him wouldn't find anything. Poor guy. Logan knew that the other him would soon make a phone call and go to meet Finn. So he decided that he would go sleep while the other him was gone._

_When Logan awoke the next time he was somewhere else. This time he was in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't place it. He walked around the trees and that's when he saw them. Himself and Rory. It was their third anniversary and he was proposing. She said no. Not right now Logan, but we can talk about it. He turned away and walked around some trees into someplace different._

_This time he was at the marina. This was when she came to him at Honor's engagement party all upset. She tried to convince him to steal a yacht but he wouldn't go for it. She had insisted on going sailing though, so he sent a text to Colin and off they went. They were out there for hours and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Finally at about two in the morning she told him what Mitchum had said. He remembered ranting and raving about it. Convincing her that Mitchum was wrong and that he was just saying that because he didn't want them to be together. That was the day he realized that he loved her. He should have told her then and there. Shaking his head as he watched himself go off with Rory. He walked away and into another memory. _

_This time he was back in the forest. Surrounded by the life and death brigade. He watched as himself try to convince Rory to jump. When they got up on the platform he went to stand by Colin and Stephanie._

_"Reporter girl is something else Steph." He hears Colin say._

_"Yeah. It wouldn't surprise me if we saw a lot more of her in the future. I just have this feeling about them."_

_"Yeah me too." With that they jumped and Colin snapped one of his favorite pictures._

_Suddenly Logan was in this empty room. He heard a voice talking to him but he couldn't see where it was coming from._

_"You have remembered all of the good times you had with her. Now isn't that worth fighting for. You know how she is. She has to analyze everything. She loves you. She will be back and when she does come back let her explain. Fight for her Logan."_

The next time Logan Huntzberger woke up he was in a dimly lit hospital room. Looking around he saw Colin and Stephanie talking in the corner.

"Guys? How is Finn?" They rushed over to him at the sound of his voice.

"We don't know Logan. We aren't family so they won't tell us." Colin told him.

"What happened?" Stephanie wanted to know.

"We had gone out drinking. We had just left the bar deciding to walk considering we were pretty wasted. We had stumbled into the street and didn't see the car coming until it was too late. I jumped out of the way and tried to get Finn's attention but I couldn't in time." He stopped talking then as a nurse and doctor came in to check on him. After telling him he was in good shape and that they wanted to keep him overnight for observation they left.

"How is Katie taking this?" Logan asked.

Colin and Stephanie exchanged looks.

"She actually doesn't know yet. We haven't called her." Stephanie told him.

"Why not? You didn't want to wake Elizabeth or something?"

"She flew home yesterday Logan." Logan closed his eyes in understanding. He was about to ask when they were going to call her when the song crash and burn started playing. They all looked around confused for a moment, then Stephanie took her cell phone out of her bag and left the room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Steph. Its Katie and I have a way to help Logan but we need your help."

"Who's we Katie? And where are you?" All Stephanie could hear in the background was a bunch of noise.

"I am at the airport. I'm on my way back to Hartford with the one person that can fix Logan. I just need you to pick us up. So can you?"

"Katie of course I will but there is something that you need to know before you get here."

"What? I can barely hear you anymore and I gotta catch the plane I will see you later. Bye!" With that Katie hung up and Stephanie couldn't help but feel sad for her. She only hoped that by the time she went to the airport tomorrow she would have some good news about Finn.

**Wow! Two chapters in one day. I am exhausted. I am also surprised that many of you didn't comment on the whole Finn/Logan thing with the car. We are this much closer to the end of the story. And in the next chapter we will see how Finn is doing and have some Rogan interaction. I can't wait. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**

**Brianna**


	7. All That Matters

All the way to the airport Stephanie tried to come up with a way to tell Katie about Finn. She had to do it but she really didn't want to. So when she spotted Katie in the crowd heading towards her she took a breath and readied herself to tell her best friend the news. Her thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks however when Stephanie saw who Katie was with. It was still sinking in when Katie and Rory stopped in front of her.

"Hey Steph. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in so we really need to get going." Katie greeted her best friend. Katie started to walk off in the direction of the parking lot then. When Stephanie didn't follow her she looked back at her and motioned for her to follow them. When the blond still didn't move, the redhead walked over to her friend.

"Stephanie is there a reason we aren't going to the car? Because as much as I like airports we have stuff to do so I don't want to hang around and watch airplanes take off today." Stephanie looked Katie straight in the eyes at that point and almost started to cry at how Katie didn't know about Finn.

"Katie. I can't help you and Rory right now." The blond told her friend. Katie looked at her friend confused as to why she would suddenly change her mind about helping Logan.

"What? Stephanie you have to help us. I have an idea that is going to pull Logan out of the hole he has sunk into. I thought that is what you guys wanted. To help Logan."

"We do want to help him Kate, but right now we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because sweetie Logan and Finn we in an accident." Both Rory and Katie looked at her begging for answers.

"Why didn't you tell me right away Stephanie? What happened are they ok? I need to see him. NOW!" Katie practically yelled at her. She pulled the blond in the direction of the car like her life depended on it. When they got there Katie ordered her to go nowhere but to Finn. Stephanie just drove afraid of what Katie would do if she didn't. On the ride to the hospital she told Katie and Rory what happened. When she mentioned that the men had been drinking Rory started to cry.

"That is my fault. If I hadn't left him he never would have started to drink like that again and they wouldn't have gotten into the accident." The brunette cried.

"It isn't your fault Rory. Its mine. I said something in that meeting that probably got to Finn. Whenever me and him use to fight he always had this strong need for alcohol afterwards." Katie told her new friend.

"It isn't anybody's fault. It was an accident." Steph told them as she pulled into the hospital. As soon as Katie saw her brother she ran up to him.

"Colin how is he and don't sugar coat it." She demanded. Colin looked down at his sister and saw how strong of a front she was putting on. He saw how she was really feeling though. He saw how scared she was and how bad she wanted to cry. She wouldn't though not until she knew.

"He's in a coma. Logan saw the car at the last second and jumped out of the way. He tried to get Finn's attention but there wasn't enough time. The driver saw them at the last second and tried to slow down but he couldn't in time. Finn flew back and hit his head on the curb. When he landed he broke his leg and they think that there must have been something on the ground where he landed because he cut himself on his right side. He doesn't have any life threatening injuries, but they don't know how the hit to the head affected him because he hasn't woken up yet. It is very possible that he could wake up and be fine, but the doctor wants us to be prepared if he wakes up there is something wrong."

"What could be wrong? Didn't they do one of those scan things to make sure his brain is fine?"

"Yeah they did Kate but the doctors think there is a chance he could have amnesia."

"What about Logan?" Rory asked. Colin looked at her as if trying to decide if he should be mad at her or not. Making his decision he answered her.

"He has a few scratches but other than that his fine Rory. He is actually in with Finn now." Katie looked at her brother and told him that she wanted to see Finn. Colin took his sister's hand and led her to his room. Stephanie started to follow them but when she noticed that Rory wasn't moving she stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" The blond asked her companion.

"I don't know if I should Stephanie. I want to see Logan but what if he doesn't want to see me? I broke his heart and I would give more than anything if I could have done things differently six months ago. I want him back and Katie and I had a plan to do that. That plan is useless now, but what am I suppose to say to him?" Stephanie went and gave Rory a hug.

"You tell him that you're sorry. You tell him that you love him and that your glad he is ok. You tell him that you know he is mad at you but for right now you don't want to fight because you want to be there for Finn. But that you will talk later." Stephanie told her. Rory nodded that she could do that and then they went on to see Finn.

Katie was on the verge of tears. She was also scared to death about what happened to Finn. 'He could have died.' She thought. 'Yeah and if he had he would never know how much you still love him.' she told herself. Next to her Colin squeezed her hand. It was if he could read her mind. When she walked into the room she almost burst into sobs. Finn was lying motionless in the hospital bed. To Katie he looked like he was asleep enjoying a wonderful dream. She rolled her eyes. 'Trust Finn to have a grin on his face while in a coma.' Knowing that he wasn't just sleeping and that when he did wake up, if he woke up was what brought the tears to her eyes. Logan looked up when he saw the group enter. As his cousin approached the bed he got up to give her a hug and an update.

"There hasn't been any change in him, but the doctor says that sometimes coma patients can hear you if you talk to them. How are you doing Katie? I'm sorry that this happened I really am. I should have grabbed him and pushed him out of the way. I can only imagine what is going through your mind right now. I'm just sorry I didn't do anything more to stop it." Katie smiled at Logan. Now this was the guy she remembered.

"This isn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. The only thing we can do now is wait for him to wake up. He will wake up. He has too."

"I know I just can't help but feel I could have done something you know? I know how I would feel if it was Rory on that bed. So I can imagine how you must feel." Hearing her name Rory looked up at Logan for the first time in seven months. Not noticing Rory behind Stephanie, Logan moved aside so Katie could sit next to Finn. Sitting in the chair that Logan had just vacated Katie put her hand in Finn's for the first time in seven years.

"Guys can I have some time with him please?" Her friends all nodded that she could.

"Oh and Stephanie could you take care of what I brought with me from London?"

"Of course." Once the blond reassured her friend that she would take care of Logan and Rory, the group left the couple alone. It was when the group was out in the hall that Logan finally noticed Rory. She was just like he remembered, beautiful as ever but a little unsure of herself. She was sitting alone in the waiting room biting her lip as if trying to decide something. Colin and Stephanie noticed where he was looking and had to smile.

"Go talk to her Logan." Colin told his friend. The blond shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to her. She left and took my heart with her. Why should I talk to her?"

"For exactly the reasons you just said. Because when she left she took your heart. Haven't you learned anything from Finn and Katie? They have been in love with each other since they were sixteen and they let one small misunderstanding tear them apart. And we all know that the last seven years have been no picnic because they are both still head over heels for each other. You and Rory are meant to be, just like Finn and Katie. Katie recognized that and that is why she brought her hear. It took her a long time but she finally realized that you can't just get over the love of your life. It was like the second she saw how miserable you were Logan she knew that there was one person and one person only that could fix you. She realized that there was only one person that could fix her. So go talk to her." When Colin finished his little speech Stephanie pushed Logan in Rory's direction. As he walked over to her he tried to calm himself down. He tried to tell himself that she probably had her reasons. Rory didn't do things without having a reason.

"Hey Rory." Logan said as he took a seat next to her. The brunette looked at him as if expecting him to say something else. If she was really honest with herself she was expecting him to be mad at her.

"Hey. How are you?" Logan sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Just hearing her voice made him want to pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Honestly? My life sucks at the moment Rory. How about yours?" she winced at the sound of her name. She wanted to him to call her Ace again. He only ever called her Rory when he was mad or serious. 'He is probably both.' She told herself.

"My life sucks too. Wanna know why?" she asked him. He didn't but he did all at the same time.

"Not really but please enlighten me because I doubt that your life could be worse than mine right now."

"Well my life sucks because about a year ago I did something really stupid." He looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to say that.

"A year ago I was living with the most wonderful man in the most wonderful city in the world. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He asked me that life changing question and me being the stupid idiot that I am said no. It all went downhill from there. We started fighting and I didn't know how to make it stop. So I did what the Gilmore Girls are good at, I ran from my problem. Now I really don't know how to fix it. The thing I want most in the world is to be able to say the right words to make you see how much I love you. To make you see how sorry I am for running away. To tell you that I can't live without you and that becoming your wife would be the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how to fix this. I want to but I don't know how. You were always the one that was the fixer. I will do anything Logan and I mean anything to prove to you that I am in this for good. You jump, I jump remember?" After finishing her little speech, Rory and Logan just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple minutes. It was torture waiting to see what Logan was going to say or do, but Rory had said what she needed to. Now all she had to do was wait and hope Logan forgave her. Without breaking eye contact Logan stepped closer to Rory and wrapped her in his arms. This is what he had been missing. Holding Rory in his arms was one of his favorite things in the world to do. After a few minutes of just holding her he stepped back and spoke.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" she just nodded in response and followed him out of the hospital. Rory knew that this was as good sign. Knowing Logan if he had decided to not take her back he wouldn't have even talked to her. But he did and that meant there was hope for them yet.

Meanwhile in Finn's room Katie was trying to find a way to speak to him without crying. She had her face buried in his chest with tears streaming down her face soaking his hospital gown. Finally having got that out of her system she looked up at him.

"You know you are a really hard man to get over. I tried though. I tried really hard. I left everything behind because being around you hurt too much. Nothing worked. I moved half way around the world and I still couldn't stop loving you. I hate that. I always told myself that I would never be one of those women who couldn't put her ex behind her. What am I suppose to do Finn? You always had an answer for everything. It might not have been a sane answer but it was an answer none the less. So I am going to sit here and wait for you to wake up so you can give me an answer. And just so you know, you will wake up Finn Morgan. I am not giving you a choice." So Katie settled herself in for the wait.

Colin and Stephanie watched Katie with satisfied smiles on their faces. Then they looked over at Rory and Logan walking out of the hospital and smiled again.

"Well it looks like things are going back to normal." Colin told his girlfriend.

"I know Finn is still out like a light but Katie will get him to wake up. Logan and Rory will make up and maybe we will even hear wedding bells sometime soon. Now when can we tell them our little secret?"

"Soon Colin. I want the dust to settle a little first." Colin smiled at her and gave her a kiss in agreement.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. So things are moving along with Rory and Logan. I hope that I did them both justice with their interaction. But then again they are allowed to be a little out of character because this is AU. I want to say that there will only be about four more chapters but to be honest I really have no idea. I do know that this is wrapping up. Please let me know how you like it or don't like it. And does anyone wanna take a guess as to what Colin and Stephanie are hiding? **

**Brianna**


	8. The Good Times

The trip to the small café just down the block from Logan's apartment was silent. They didn't start the much needed conversation until they were both sitting down with their coffee in front of them. Rory waited for Logan to start talking; when he didn't speak she took a breath and started the conversation.

"Look Logan I know you have no reason to let me back into your life or your apartment. I just want you to know that I am all in. I want to work on our relationship. I want to be able to get past my insecurities but I need you to help me with that." When Rory finished speaking she and Logan sat sipping their coffee. After about five minutes of silence Logan spoke.

"I want to fix this. I really do Rory. But that doesn't mean you didn't hurt me. I was devastated when I came home to find you gone. My friends and family were starting to worry about me. I heard rumors at the office that I was starting to remind some of the employees of my father. I love you. You mean the world to me Rory. I never thought that I would find someone to care for this much. I always thought that I would find a woman that I could tolerate and maybe be friends with. I never in my wildest dreams figured that I would fall as hard for someone as hard as I fell for you. I'm all in. Let's fix this. Move back home, I would love to have you home. And just so you know when we do fix this because I know we will. I have every intention of asking you to be my wife again."

"And I have every intention of saying yes." The couple continued to enjoy each other's company and catch up on the last seven months of their lives.

Meanwhile at Hartford Memorial Hospital, the day nurse had just gone into Finn's room to check on him. The older woman smiled at the sight she walked in on. Katie had fallen asleep with her head on the bed, her hand wrapped tightly in Finn's. Margret walked over to the bed and gently shook Katie awake. The young woman stirred and then looked up sleepily at the nurse who woke her up.

"Well my dear I hope you slept alright. That is not the most comfortable way to sleep. I don't know if you remember me but we were seated together on a flight to Hartford." Katie smiled up at the older woman.

"Of course I remember you Margret how are you?" Katie asked her.

"Well I am wonderful Katie. Now I thought you didn't have a boyfriend, so how come you haven't left this young man's side in almost three days?"

"I made a mistake about seven years ago and I need to fix it. I can't do that until this guy right here wakes up. I have no intention of leaving him." The older woman nodded at Katie knowingly.

"So in other words you and this handsome young man broke up seven years ago and you are still in love with him? I did that to Phil once. It wasn't seven years before we got back together but I broke up with him and it took him getting into a car accident for me to realize my mistake. What is your gentleman's name?"

"Finn. His name is Finn." After Margret left the room Katie got up and cleaned herself up for the day, then went in search of a newspaper to read to Finn. When she was walking back towards his room she thought she saw someone she recognized at the nurses' station. As she got closer she heard the woman's voice and frowned.

"Where is he? I would like to see him." the woman demanded of the nurses.

"Ma'am I'm very sorry but I can't let you see him. We are only allowing family to see him at the moment. Now if you would like to contact his family and ask after his condition you may, but we cannot help you. I'm sorry." The redhead at the nurse's station glared at Margret. She was about to give her a piece of her mind when Katie walked up.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here Rosemary?" Katie snipped at the woman. Rosemary turned around to face her with an evil looking smile on her face.

"I am here to see Finn. Not that that is any of your business. What did you come all the way from London just to see the man that rejected you?" Rosemary responded icily.

"No actually I came all the way from London to see the man that I love and who loves me. You are not allowed to see Finn. No one from his family is going to let you."

"You don't know that he loves you. And how do you know that his family won't let me see him? I know for a fact that Jennifer loves me and if I just call her right now she would say that I could see him."

"That's not true actually. You see Jennifer was on business in Australia when Finn had his accident. When Colin called her she started to work on coming home as soon as she could. Until she could get here she asked Colin to make any and all decisions concerning Finn. This means that I, as Colin's sister, am able to see Finn but you on the other hand shouldn't even bother trying because we aren't going to let you see him. And by the way, Jennifer may have thought you were a nice girl once but the second you stabbed me in the back and broke her only son's heart she might have changed her opinion." After yelling at her former friend Katie turned and walked back to Finn's room. She sat down but instead of reading the paper to him like she had been for the last three days she talked to him instead.

"You know Finn, over the last seven years I have replayed that night over and over in my head. I know you thought I hated you but the truth is I never could. I love you, always have always will. I just want you to wake up already so I can tell you that." Katie looked at the man lying in the bed. He had a small smile on his face like he was having a good dream. She silently wondered what he was dreaming about.

_It was a beautiful day in May. Actually it was Katie and Colin's birthday, which always happened to fall on Memorial Day weekend. The entire group was in Ireland at the twin's mother's house to celebrate. Finn had been having a hard time trying to figure out what to get Katie for her birthday. Colin was easy to buy for, but Katie was a different story. He had spent almost every free moment he had for two months trying to come up with something. Nothing seemed good enough. He had finally settled on an amethyst pendent that hung on a gold chain. It was simple but beautiful just like Katie. They were having a party that night, their mother said that it was better to have a party the night before so that they would be celebrating at the exact moment Katie and Colin turned sixteen. Finn thought it was a brilliant idea. He had Katie's gift in his pocket and was trying to find a way to get the birthday girl alone so he could give it to her. He finally got his chance when he saw her getting board listening to the man she was dancing with._

_"May I cut in?" he asked the dancing couple. _

_"Of Course you may Mr. Morgan." Katie agreed quickly. Her dance partner looked bothered by this._

_"I am very sorry that we couldn't finish our dance Trent but you see I had already promised Finn that I would dance with him before midnight. As you can see it is almost midnight so I need to keep my promise." The man, Trent, seemed to buy this excuse and left Katie and Finn alone on the dance floor. The two danced for a few minutes in silence. Katie enjoying the feeling of being in Finn's arms and Finn trying to find a way to begin the conversation that had been a long time coming._

_"You look beautiful tonight Katie."_

_"Thank you Finn. You don't look half bad yourself. And thank you so much for saving me from Trent. He was so boring."_

_"It was not a problem. I would do anything for you Kat, you know that. Can we go talk somewhere in private?" Katie nodded and the couple moved out of the ballroom and on to the balcony. They leaned against each other in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the breezy Irish night. Finn pulled away and faced her before beginning to speak._

_"Katie we have known each other for a long time now. You are one of my best friends in the whole world and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I have something I want to tell you, something that is going to change our relationship, hopefully for the better. But first I want to give you your birthday present." When he finished he pulled out the blue box. Finn watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of it. When she opened it she couldn't breathe. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a light purple amethyst pendent that hung on a long gold chain. Katie looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes._

_"Finn this is the most gorgeous thing that I have ever received thank you. Will you help me put it on?" He grinned in response and secured the jewelry to her neck. Katie kept saying thank you over and over again. Not knowing how else she could express how much she loved her present. She finally reached up to hug Finn and give him a kiss on the cheek, realizing what she was doing Finn turned his head at the last second catching her lips. Surprised Katie almost pulled away, but Finn stopped her by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. After the initial shock wore off Katie gave in and pored everything she had into that kiss. Finn couldn't believe his luck! He was kissing the girl of his dreams and it was so much better than he had imagined it to be. This was the best feeling in the world and he never wanted to stop. But breathing became an issue so they reluctantly broke apart._

_"I want this Katie. I want you. I want to be your man. I have been feeling this for a while now and I thought you might be too. If that kiss is any indication than I was right. Let me call you mine. What do you say?" Katie didn't know what to say. Her mouth didn't want to say what her heart had already agreed to. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him._

_The young couple didn't notice the man that watched them from the other side of the balcony. They didn't notice him smile when they walked back into the ballroom hand in hand. The man in question was in fact Finn. He was Finn from the hospital remembering one of the best days of his life, reliving it while he was lost inside his own head. After the couple went back to the party, Finn thought back to another one of his favorite days._

_This time it was Finn's birthday, and Katie had made a romantic picnic for just the two of them. They were once again at her mom's house in Ireland to celebrate the upcoming Irish holiday. They were sitting under a tree out by the lake, leaning against one another. The older Finn smiled at the two of them. He remembered this night. It was on his top two lists of favorite nights. He watched as Katie turned to himself and spoke to him for a few minutes. Then his younger self leaned in and kissed her. As he watched them Finn felt sadness wash over him. He missed that. He missed holding Katie in his arms. He missed telling her that he loved her. Finn made a decision right then and there to win Katie back no matter what. He just had to figure out how to wake up first._

Colin and Stephanie were on their way up to see how Finn was doing when they ran into Rory and Logan on the elevator. The two couples smiled at each other and made light conversation.

"So are you two back together than?" Stephanie asked them. Rory smiled and Logan grinned at her question.

"Yeah Steph we are. I got my Ace back and that's all that matters." Logan told his two friends.

"Good. Now maybe you two can help me with Finn and Katie. Cause god knows that those two belong together we just have to make them see it." The four of them all agreed on that as the doors opened to Finn's floor. When they passed by the waiting room Colin and Stephanie both saw something that they didn't like. Rosemary. Without thinking about it Stephanie ran in there to give the woman a piece of her mind.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing here? There is nothing here that concerns you. The only thing that you will accomplish by being here is pissing a lot of people off. If Katie sees you she will no doubt want to kick your ass and I will join her in doing so. Get out." Logan looked confused for a moment as to who his blond friend was yelling at, until he walked in the room. Colin rushed right over to her with concern written all over his face. He sent Rosemary a glare as he tried to calm Stephanie down.

"Babe this isn't good to get all worked up like this. I know you are angry. I'm angry too just don't stress it's not good for the baby." At the word baby Logan and Rory stared at their friends.

"Colin! We were going to wait till Finn woke up to tell them. Now your sister is going to be upset that we didn't tell her first." Colin apologized to Steph and told her that Katie would get over it. Logan and Rory hugged the couple and congratulated them. With one last glare and suggestion at Rosemary to leave, the foursome continued on their way to see Finn.

**I am so so so so sorry that this is so late. I had a hard time writing this chapter. So to get some inspiration for it I started to watch some Gilmore Girls. It helped a little but I am still not happy with it. I do hope you enjoyed it though. For those of you who guessed that Stephanie was pregnant you were right, but that is not the only secret that her and Colin have. I have some oneshots floating around in my head dealing with all of these characters in the story. Those will have nothing to do with this story however. When I do post them I hope ya'll will read them and give me your thoughts on them. One last thing before I sign off. I just want you guys to know that I do not hate Rosemary. I just needed her to be the bad guy for this storyline. Please Tell me what you think. Sorry for the long note.**

**Brianna**


	9. Music to their Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The play Much Ado About Nothing belongs to William Shakespeare

After her confrontation with Rosemary and her little speech to the unconscious Finn, Katie pulled out a worn out copy of Much Ado About Nothing. Katie started to read the play out loud to the man lying in the bed next to her, she paused as she reached act four and smiled. This was one of Finn and hers favorite plays. When they had first been introduced to it in high school they were determined to hate it, seeing how it was Shakespeare and what high school kid liked Shakespeare? They had to interpret an act in the play and present it to the class in an interesting way. Most of their classmates had done poster boards and power points explaining the significance of the act or scene and summarizing it. Her brother, Stephanie, Finn, and herself were the only ones who had the actual guts to put on a small performance. Finn played Benedick to Katie's Beatrice. That was when things started to change between the two of them. Finn thought it was amusing to call Katie Lady B and when he was drunk enough to want to act things out, that scene was one of the things he acted. When Katie returned to the play and started reading the words between Benedick and Beatrice she could have sworn that she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Movement coming from the bed, but when she looked up Finn was still out cold. So she continued her reading. The second time she saw it she was positive that it happened. Despite Finn still lying motionless on the bed she swore that he moved.

"It is a man's office, but not yours." Katie watched Finn as he opened his eyes for the first time in almost a week. In true Finn style he had a smile on his face as he looked her in the eye.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is that not strange?" Katie almost cried when he responded with Benedick's words.

"Thank god you're alright! I was so worried Finn. Do you need anything? Water? Are you in any pain? How do you feel? I am going to go get the nurse and let them know you are a wake." Katie started rambling in a way only the McCrea twins could. After she left Finn couldn't help but wonder what was making her so nervous because Katie only rambled when she was nervous. He had been awake since she came back into his room earlier, but when he saw her pull out their favorite play he decided not to let her know. Instead he laid there listening to her read. He loved the sound of her voice always had. He didn't know what it was but it captured his attention and made him want to listen to whatever that angelic voice was talking about. When Katie reached the scene in the play that he loved most he couldn't resist responding to that line. He knew it by heart and he had asked her that same question many times during their own relationship. By the time Katie came back into the room with Margret, Finn was sitting up reading the book she had abandoned.

"Well Mr. Morgan I see you have decided to return to the land of the living. I can't tell you how happy the rest of the nurses and I are to have you back. Now maybe this young lady can go and get a decent night's sleep in her own bed. I'm Margret by the way. Your doctor will be in shortly to check on you. How do you feel?" as the older woman spoke she went about her routine of checking Finn's vitals.

"In all honesty Margret? Like I was hit by a car." Finn told her with a laugh. Katie who had been silent since coming back into the room, once again made her presence known.

"That is not funny Finn Morgan! You could have died! You scared me half to death! How do you think it felt being told you were hit by a car? Well let me tell you something mister, it wasn't a good feeling! I was worried sick! Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you understand me?" Finn just nodded not wanting to make Katie more upset then she already was.

Down the hall from Finn's room Colin heard his sister yelling a shot his cousin a grin.

"You know what this means don't you Huntz?" the brunette asked his friend. The blond man shook his head and returned the grin.

"Yeah. It means two things. One we won't have to hear Finn whine about not having someone other than us to argue with. Two now we are going to have to put up with them fighting again."

"Now at least we can have another form of entertainment then drunk Finn." Stephanie added. As Rory listened to her three companions she couldn't believe what they were saying. Their best friend in the entire world had just woken up after being unconscious for a week and all they could talk about was having to put up with Finn and Katie's fighting? What was wrong with them?

"Guys, you best friend just woke up from a coma and all you can talk about is having to deal with Katie and him fighting? What the hell? Shouldn't you be running in there to see him and make sure he's alright?" the coffee addict asked the trio. Logan smiled at his Ace. Of course she wouldn't understand what they were thinking, she didn't start hanging out with them until after Katie. She had never seen Finn and Katie together before, so she didn't understand their relationship. So she was bound to be a little confused.

"Ace, Katie and Finn have a very weird relationship. If Katie is in a place to yell at him the way she is right now then that can only mean two things. One she has forgiven him for what happened seven years ago. And two he us most likely conscious enough to do something Finn, which means that he is fine. So yes if these were normal circumstances and anyone other than Katie and Finn then we would be running. After hearing what we just heard, we know both of them well enough to know that Finn is fine and we should take our time getting there so Katie can finish yelling at him properly." Rory seemed to accept this answer and the foursome continued on their way. When they got to the room they saw the friendly day nurse leaving and she gave them a smile.

"Those friends of yours certainly are something else. I hope they make it." The group returned her smile and walked into Finn's room.

What they saw as they walked in made them laugh. Finn was holding Katie's book hostage and despite being the one not confined to a hospital bed, Katie was having a hard time getting it back. The couple looked up when they heard their friends.

"This is something I didn't think I would ever see again. Katie how is it that you can't get your book back when Finn is the one stuck in bed?" Colin asked his sister in between laughs. The young woman glared at her brother for a brief moment before returning her attention to getting her book back.

"Finn give it to me!"

"No. I think this copy is mine. I lost it a few years ago and now I know it was stolen by you! Get your own."

"I do have my own! But _somebody_ won't give it back to me!" the two other couples in the room laughed as Katie tried to get her book back. The fun only stopped when Finn's doctor arrived.

"Well this certainly looks like a lively group. Mr. Morgan I'm glad to see that you are awake and feeling better. Now before you ask no you can't go home. Not yet anyway, I want to keep you a few more days for observation. I also want to make sure that you can walk steadily before I release you. The walking part shouldn't be too bad because you were only in the coma for five days. I do want to make sure that when you do go home someone is there with you for at least a couple of weeks. Over the next few days the nurses will help you get use to walking again and then if nothing else presents itself I will release you. I'll check back with you tomorrow unless you have any questions." Finn said that he didn't have any questions and after the doctor told him to ask the nurses if he did he left. The Australian looked at his five friends with a grin and asked.

"So who do I get to stay with?"

* * *

It was almost dinner time when the group left the hospital. Colin and Stephanie went home. Katie stayed behind with Finn so that left Rory and Logan with the chance to spend some real time alone since getting back together. The couple decided to rent movies and order in Chinese food for the night. It was something both of them were comfortable with and it would give them a chance to talk if they wanted too. They were almost half way through Shakespeare in Love, when Rory spoke.

"You know I missed this. I missed just having a night in with you. Sometimes when I had nothing to do in London, I almost picked up the phone to call you. I never could finish dialing the number though."

"If you had stayed you wouldn't of had to miss nights like this Ror." When he said it there was no anger in his voice just a calm matter of fact tone. She sighed.

"No I still would have missed these nights. We weren't the same Logan. After our anniversary everything changed and we tried to pretend that it didn't. We stopped having these nights Logan. You pulled away from me and it hurt. I couldn't stand to know that you so close yet so far away. You weren't my Logan anymore and the apartment just started to feel so empty at night because you were at work still. I wanted to fix it then but I didn't know how. Not even Lorelai had any words of wisdom for me. All she said was that I had to talk to you about it. I didn't know how to talk to you anymore, about anything least of all our problem that we were pretending didn't exist. I was so tired of feeling alone. So I figured that if you wanted to work all the time and leave me alone. Then I would go somewhere and actually be alone. Leaving that day was the hardest thing I ever did and I don't remember what I was thinking when I did it." Rory paused for a moment but Logan didn't say a word. He knew that she needed to get this out without him interrupting. He would get his chance.

"We had just had that stupid fight about you making plans with Colin and Stephanie that weekend. We were suppose to go to Stars Hollow to see Mom and Luke, but you forgot or I forgot to mention it. I was so mad at you for doing that and demanded that you call and tell them we couldn't make it. You didn't want to. You said that we always went to Stars Hollow for the weekend and for once you wanted to stay in Hartford. You told me that I should call Mom and tell her we weren't coming. I refused. In the end you ended up staying here while I went to see my mom. I was so mad at you. That night I decided that I had had enough. That something had to change and I was the one who needed to do the changing. So, the next day at work I requested the transfer and asked my boss to process it as quick as possible. At the end of the day he called me into his office and said that he was sorry I was leaving and should I ever decide to come back I would have a job. He also said that he talked to the London office and they said that I could start next Friday if I wanted. I thanked him and left. You weren't home when I got there. I packed more of my stuff then usual to take with me. When I got to the Hollow I cried and yelled and screamed with Mom for two days. She asked me over and over if I was sure London was the right thing to do. Each time I said yes. She helped me book my flight and pack my things that day while you were at work. She took a lot of them with her promising to send them to me later. Working for the Chronicle was amazing. I loved the atmosphere of the place and it helped me forget just for a little while what I had done. What I ruined. It was hard and I was hurt but I was determined to get over you Logan." After Rory finished it was silent for a long time. Logan didn't know what to say to her. He had no idea that she had been feeling that way. He knew that they were having problems but he didn't realize that he was pulling away from Rory like that.

"I'm sorry Rory. I had no idea that I was hurting you that badly. I guess in some way I was doing it on purpose. I was a little mad at you and I guess I was just trying to make you feel as rejected as I did when you said no. I wanted to talk to you too, but I had no idea how to tell you how much it hurt when you said no. I never meant to push you all the way to London." After his confession they smiled at each other. They realize what their biggest problem was.

"We need to communicate better. No matter how hard it is to talk about we need to talk about it. We can't ignore it for six months Logan. If we do then things start to fall apart. So how about we promise to talk to each other no matter what? No secrets." Logan agreed with what Rory was saying. After they both promised each other to not keep secrets from the other and talk about what was bothering them, the couple continued to watch their movie.

**I am a million, trillion times sorry for taking so long with this. I don't have any excuses for you except for work, school and writers block. I had a really hard time figuring out how Finn and Katie should react after he woke up. I suck I know. I sat down many times to write this but nothing was coming to me. I did however get inspiration to write several oneshots. I believe I finished two of them and posted them. They were for Gossip Girl though. I am in the process of writing an oneshot Rogan. It is in Finn's point of view though. So that means you get to see a little bit of Katie and their kids. It is in no way connected with this story though. Except that Katie is the same pretty much. I hope I still have readers for this. I promise that I will finish this story. I just ask that you hang in there with me. I would like to thank MegaMe15 for giving me some ideas for this chapter and letting me bounce ideas off of you. You really help me get this chapter going. Now I ask that you review please and let me know what you thought. **

**Brianna**

**P.S. I would still love to hear any ideas that you guys may have.**


	10. Home

Katie never left Finn's side for the rest of his time in the hospital. The two of them acted like the last seven years never happened and their small group of friends wondered how long that could last. Colin, Stephanie, and Logan did their best to avoid talking about the past so they wouldn't upset the couple. The three of them knew that in order for Finn and Katie to really be themselves again they had to talk about what happened. And once that conversation started neither one of them knew when it would stop. The two of them would scream, fight, laugh, and cry in the course of the conversation and everybody hoped that it would bring them back together. But they knew that it had the power to rip them apart as well. So on Finn's last day in the hospital, everyone but Rory seemed a little unsure about where to go from there. It had been decided that Finn would stay with Katie in his penthouse. As Finn gathered his things he locked eyes with Katie, making a silent agreement to talk as soon as possible. The group was silent until they got outside the hospital.

"Finn your mom called and wants you to call her as soon as you are settled in at home." Colin told his friend.

"Hey guys why don't we go out for some lunch. After all we need to celebrate this." Katie suggested. Her five companions looked at her, all silently wondering what they needed to celebrate.

"Katie what are you talking about?" her twin asked.

"You and Stephanie of course! What else would I be talking about? Unless Logan and Rory have something to share with the group?"

"What about Stephanie and I?" the red-head rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I'm not stupid Colin. Stephanie has been the same size since we were fifteen but only someone that knows her as well as I do would notice a slight change. But I have noticed. So we need to celebrate the fact that I'm going to be an auntie." Stephanie smiled at her friend. Of course Katie would figure it out. The two of them were practically sisters and they always seemed to notice the small changes in each other without realizing it.

"I should have guessed that you would figure it out." The blond told her friend. Colin rolled his eyes at his twin, not quite believing that she figured it out on her own.

"Who told you?"

"Nobody Colin. I have know Steph my whole life. She is the sister that you were suppose to be. We both would notice little changes in each other like that. Her face is slightly fuller and she a little rounder in the stomach." Colin seemed to accept this answer, but Finn felt left out.

"Wait a minute you finally knocked up Stephanie and I'm just finding out about it now? Did they know?" Finn asked pointing at Rory and Logan.

"Yes Finn we knew. Colin accidently let it slip the other day. Now why don't we take this somewhere else preferably towards food?" Logan said. The rest of the group agreed. The drive to the small secluded restaurant took about half an hour. The group talked all the way there.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rory asked from her spot in between Katie and Stephanie.

"Oh that's right you've never been here. It's this small restaurant in a tiny town north of the city. We found it one day when we were just going for a drive. It is our favorite place in the world because the owners never treat us any different like a lot of people do. They see we have money and think that we think we're better than them. But Emma and Jack don't. They are like the sweet grandparents we never got. I haven't been here in years." Katie answered her new friend.

"So it's like your Luke's?" Rory asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah Ace I guess you could say that. I wonder how Emma and Jack are. You know I haven't been here since before Fiji."

"Colin and I stopped by a couple years ago and updated them on all of us." As Stephanie told them about her last visit to Emma and Jacks, Katie absentmindedly started playing with her necklace. Seeing this reminded Rory of a question she had for the young woman.

"Hey Katie I have been meaning to ask you about your necklace. I just love it. Where did you get it." Everything fell silent at Rory's question as everyone waited for what Katie would say. Katie smiled at Rory.

"It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday. It was actually my favorite gift that year. I'm not sure where they bought it from though." Rory was surprised at how relief seemed to flood through all of her companions with Katie's answer. What the reporter didn't notice was the small smile on Finn's face at Katie's words.

"Tiffany's." he spoke so quietly that Rory barely caught his words. She was about to ask him what he said but then she noticed how Finn and Katie's eyes were locked on each other as if they were the only people in the world.

"It's from Tiffany's." This time the Australian's words were heard loud and clear. As Rory watched them she suddenly understood why the other three were so glad to hear them fighting with each other. The way the two of them were looking at one another was the same way Luke and her mom looked at each other. The same way Zach looked at Lane. The way Kirk looked at Lulu. The way she looked at Logan. The two of them loved each other so much that it hurt sometimes. It seemed to Rory that the necklace meant something and was tempted to ask what that was but didn't want to make things awkward.

"It represents the beginning." Katie stated. Finn just nodded his head in agreement with her. The couple would have probably spent more time in their own little world if Colin hadn't announced their arrival at Emma and Jack's. As the group walked into the restaurant they were laughing about old times again. They barely had time to look for a place to sit when they heard Emma.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! It's been to long since you guys have come to see me. Get over here and give me a hug. Jack come look whose here." The five old friends smiled at the older woman and went to greet her. One by one she looked them over as if she was trying to make sure they were real.

"Colin you look like you have been eating well enough. You were always too skinny. That must be Ms. Stephanie's doing. Come here missy and let me look at you." Colin grinned as he hugged Emma.

"Yes ma'am Emma, Stephanie makes me eat all kinds of weird things." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend as she went to hug Emma.

"Now Stephanie you look different too. In a good way of course. You are simply glowing! Are you pregnant young lady? Is that why you two seem so happy."

"Yes Emma I am. Colin and I are thrilled. Although we would have liked to get married first but now all we have to do is wait till the baby is born."

"I am so happy for you! Now where is my other favorite blond? Don't try hiding from me mister I want to know who this girl is that I was told had you wrapped around her finger." Logan laughed at Emma's interest.

"Well Emma I met her at Yale and she does not have me wrapped around her finger. Would you like to meet her?"

"What kind of question is that? Of Course I want to meet her! Is this her?" Emma asked motioning to Rory. Logan said that it was.

"Well come here young lady and give me a hug. I'm Emma." Rory looked a little reluctant at hugging a perfect stranger.

"It's alright Ace. Emma is like a slightly less intrusive Ms. Patty." After hearing this Rory gave the woman a smile and a hug.

"I'm Rory it's nice to meet you."

"No my dear it's nice to meet you. I have been hoping that someone like you would come along for this boy since I met him. Now doesn't he know your name? Why are you calling her Ace?"

"She is a reporter Emma and is not only good with words but she and her mother talk why faster than normal. We think it's because of the coffee."

"I get it now. Well it was nice to meet you dear. Now where is my favorite Australian?" With Emma's question Finn went up and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Hi Finn. How are you my dear?"

"I'm really great Emma."

"That is good to hear. Now about that girl of yours." Katie went over to Emma then.

"What about me Emma?"

"What is this I hear about you two breaking up? That was a stupid thing to do. You wanna know why? Because you belong together. Neither one of you can be happy if you are without the other. I told you that years ago when you first came in here. Now is it safe to assume that you both haven't been here in so long because of what happened?" The couple expected the lecture from Emma. She was the only adult to believe that the two of them would last when they first got together all those years ago. They both confirmed her assumption.

"Can I also guess that since you both seem to be getting along that you are on your way to getting back together?"

"I hope so Emma." Katie told her. Finn smiled.

"Me too." The group spent a good two or three hours catching up with Emma and Jack before heading back into Hartford.

Over the next couple of days Katie helped Finn with just about everything. She even did some things for him at work. Getting into a routine was easy. It was almost like they were never apart. But they both knew what the elephant in the room was and if they didn't talk about it then it would never go away. So on a Thursday night about a week after Finn got out of the hospital Katie made one of Finn's favorite dinners and set things up so they could talk. She got her Finn box back from Stephanie and set it out. It was filled with pictures and mementoes from their entire relationship. When Finn got home and saw what she had done he mentally prepared himself for a long night. They ate in silence. After they cleaned up dinner they went in to the living room. Finn sat down on the Floor and waited for Katie to speak. After pacing for a few minutes she did.

"You know that this isn't easy for me. I can't imagine it is any better for you but we need to do this." She paused.

"I love you. I never stopped. I want to fix this but I have to know that you're in this too?"

"I love you too. I have wanted to fix this since I broke it Katie. Just tell me what we need to do."

"I need for you to know that I trust you and forgave you a long time ago. You should also know that when I saw her kiss you my heart shattered in that moment. It hurt so badly Finn and my heart wanted to run away. To not wait for an explanation but my feet were like lead and I couldn't move. Which allowed me to see you push her away. I never needed to hear you say that it didn't mean anything. I could tell by the look on your face how mad you were at her for what she did. But we had been fighting so much lately and were barely getting to spend time with each other. When I walked away from you that night I needed you to think I was mad at you for the kiss. It made it easier to end things." Finn looked hurt that she seemed to want to end things.

"Why would you need it to be easier to end things? Did you want to end things? The moment I realized you saw it was the moment my heart shattered. When you walked away from me you took my whole world with you. It hurt so bad when you threw your necklace back at me. The pain was a constant. It never went away. That's why I spent the rest of college drunk because it made the pain go away if only for a little while. When I graduated Colin told me that if I was ever going to survive in this world then I had to try dealing with the pain. So I stopped drinking alone. I only drank with other people around because if I was drinking alone then that meant I was using alcohol to numb the pain. I thought I was doing better but when I heard your voice on the other end of the phone I realized how bad I still was. It was even worse when I saw you in my office. You were still gorgeous and I wanted to be able to call you my own. I was so mad at myself for losing you." Katie sat down beside him and cried as he spoke.

"It hurt so bad Finn. We had been fighting so much and it was hard to fight with you because we were so far apart and had so little time together. I had been thinking we should take a step back from our relationship but didn't know how to bring it up. I'm sorry I used what she did as a way out. It was stupid and wrong and I regret doing it. These last few years have been the worst of my life. Talking to you and seeing you was hard on me too." Finn held her as she cried on his chest. He knew she felt bad for doing what she did and he did too.

"Hey baby how about we do this," Katie looked up at him when he started to speak.

"I forgive you and you forgave me right?" Katie nodded.

"So how about we keep being mad at the one person who deserves it. And you come home to me. What do you say?" While Finn was speaking he pulled something out of his pocket. It took Katie a second to realize it was the necklace she threw at him that night. She smiled.

"It sounds good to me. Will you help me put it on?" The couple felt completely at home with one another again as Finn fastened the silver chain around Katie's neck. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

**So another chapter done. Katie and Finn are where they need to be and I believe that this story is almost done. I am thinking about one or two more chapters. However there is a possibility that I will do a sequel if ya'll want me too. Katie's necklaces are from Tiffany's which I don't own. The first one is the purple one that was mentioned in the chapter with the birthday flash back I think it was six or seven. Her other necklace is important to and you guys will get a description of that in the next chapter or so I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please if you have any ideas on something you think Rory/Logan would do please share. I want to have one more thing involving them but I'm not sure what. Any other ideas are also welcome. Lastly I am currently working on a oneshot with some Katie/Finn mixed in to help get Rory/Logan back together. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Please review**

**Brianna**


	11. Blissfully Happy

Over the next couple of weeks Rory and Logan became comfortable with each other again. It was like the last year hadn't happened. The couple was back to being completely in love with each other. Originally, they had wanted to start over completely and try to rebuild what was ruined. But after their talk in the coffee shop they spent the rest of the day wondering Hartford. It was, they decided, their second first date. That day was the first time in over a year where both Logan and Rory felt perfectly happy to just be with one another. It was one of those days where they did absolutely nothing but it meant everything. By the end of the day the couple was exhausted. It was emotionally draining for both of them to talk about their problems and on top of that Rory hadn't slept since she got on the plane from London. Without thinking Logan led her back to his apartment where they both fell into a deep sleep. During their day they had decided that Rory should get her own place because you couldn't start a relationship over again by skipping some steps. And then there was the fact that Logan needed his space to stop being angry at Rory for leaving. That is what Rory thought anyway. So when she woke up the next morning in the room she use to share with him, Rory expected Logan to remind her that she needed to find a place. But he didn't bring it up, instead he made her breakfast and most importantly coffee. That had been two weeks ago.

The first couple of days it had just been the two of them. They went to movies, museums, some of Rory's favorite bookstores, and their favorite restaurants. They went to see Finn everyday and Katie and Rory got to know each other a little better. Besides going to the hospital the two of them lived in their own little bubble and they loved it. After three days inside their 'bubble', as Rory liked to call it, things changed. It was after lunch and they were on their way to see Finn. They met up with Colin and Steph outside the hospital and made their way up to Finn's room. When passing the waiting room Rory was a little surprised to see her boyfriend and two friends yelling at Rosemary. When Rory knew Rosemary at Yale she was always friendly to her. She even told Rory how lucky she was to have tamed Logan and promised to try and keep the other girls 'in line' away from her. When she witnessed the fight between the red-head and her friends the reporter in her wanted to ask what they had against each other. But she had a feeling it had something to do with Katie and Finn and Logan would never tell her unless he knew it was alright with his friends. And if it did have something to do with the other couple it made sense why Finn hit on every red-head at Yale but Rosemary. After the confrontation the four of them were surprised and happy to see that Finn was awake. That night Rory and Logan ordered Chinese food and picked out some of their favorite movies to watch. That night Rory told him how she felt during her last months in the apartment. After their discussion Logan told her that he needed to go back to work the next day. He had been away a little too long and if he took anymore days off then he could expect a call from Mitchum. And despite how well they had been getting along the last couple years, Logan didn't want to hear a lecture about his responsibilities. So Logan went back to work. At first Rory missed him like crazy but then she discovered that text messages and spontaneous lunch dates made up for that. Rory quickly became one of Anna's favorite people to see in the Huntzberger offices and always let her interrupt Logan. Once again the couple found a new balance in their new relationship.

One night while attempting to make Logan dinner, Rory realized that she hadn't spoken to her mother since before she left London.

"Hey Ace is something burning?" Logan asked as he walked into the apartment. The brunette seemed to remember something and raced into the kitchen without responding to her boyfriend.

"Damnit! I don't know what I did wrong. I followed the directions exactly. It shouldn't be burnt it should be delicious." Logan smiled at her attempt to be domestic.

"Ace its sweet that you wanted to make me dinner but when are you going to learn that you and Lorelei just aren't meant to cook. The fates know this which is why they gave you men who do know how to cook." Rory started to pout at Logan's teasing.

"Crap Logan. I haven't talked to my mother in forever! She is going to be upset that I have been in town this long and not gone to see her or at least called her."

"Rory your mother will understand. In fact why don't we surprise her and go to Luke's for dinner." Rory wasn't sure if suddenly showing up in Stars Hollow with Logan was a good way to tell her mother they were back together. But then again Lorelei never really told her when she and Luke got back together. Plus she really wanted a burger.

"Alright lets go." The drive to Stars Hollow only took twenty minutes and in that short amount of time Rory came up with a plan on how to tell her mother about Logan. When they got to Luke's Logan would wait in the car while Rory talked to her mother. She would signal him when he could come in. Logan thought her plan was crazy. He told her that when they drove up in his car people would know it was them because as far as he knew he was the only society guy Rory had ever brought home. But Rory insisted. When they pulled up to the diner Rory spotted her mother at the counter talking to Luke, Which is where she had hoped to find her mother. Luke saw her first and Rory motioned to him that she wanted to surprise Lorelei. She managed to walk in a come to stand right behind her mother without Lorelei noticing.

"You know I could really use a good cup of coffee, the stuff they had in London wasn't very good. Crazy tea drinkers!" Lorelei turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Mini Me! Your here. When did you get hear? Why are you here? Why didn't you tell Mommy you were coming? Sit down and tell me everything. Luke get her coffee." The older Gilmore Girl said this all in one breath while hugging her daughter.

"Before I sit down I need to tell you something."

"What? You met Prince William and fell in love and now you want my permission to get married?" Luke rolled his eyes at his wife's ridiculous assumptions.

"No mom I did not meet Prince William. I got back about a week ago."

"What and you are just now coming to see me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose mom there was a lot going on and I didn't get a chance to call you."

"I can forgive you on one condition."

"What is it?"

"The only way I will let you not calling me slide is if your forgetfulness has anything to do with that cute blond about to be attacked by Ms. Patty." Lorelei nodded her head in the direction of where Logan was leaning against his car. Rory turned around and saw what her mom was talking about. Logan sitting on the hood of his car messing with his cell phone unaware that Ms. Patty was coming up behind him.

"You better go save your man Hun." Rory agreed with her mother and the two of them made their way out of the diner towards Logan.

"Are you mad?" The younger Gilmore asked.

"That you came back without telling me and went to make up with Logan before coming to see me? No."

"Why did you say make up with Logan like you knew that we would make up?"

"Rory I know you a little better then you know yourself sometimes and you are a lot like me." the pair of them stopped halfway to their destination and Rory asked her mom to explain.

"Towards the end of some relationships you get a feeling that its over before you or the other person ends it. At the end of my marriage to Christopher I knew it before it was officially over. I also knew that after it was over Luke and I would get back together at some point. I don't know how I knew that but I did and I was right. I think it has to do with the way things ended. When you love someone as much as I love Luke or you love Logan and something happens to make them end no matter how either person feels for the other you tend to find your way back to each other. It what true love is Rory. That is what I believe I have with Luke. And when I saw that the two of you looked at each other the way Luke and I do I knew that he was it for you. I know that when he proposed it freaked you out and neither one of you knew how to deal with it. When you told me you were moving to London I knew it wouldn't be forever because no matter how hard you tried you would never be able to get over him. I knew that when you realized that you would be back and that kid, who at one point was not cool in my book, would be a part of our family." Again Rory gave her mother a look asking how she knew that.

"I knew that because he fits in both your worlds' kiddo. He is from society so fitting in with the grandparents and those friends is no problem. But the real test was how he would fit in here. He does fit in here better then you expected. The town sees the two of you together and thinks you are perfect together. More perfect than you and Dean ever were. He can keep up with us and he stopped questioning our insanity years ago. I love him now because he makes you happy and he is a decent guy. Now let's go save my future son-in-law." Rory gave her mother a hug and thanked her for accepting Logan. After their little mother daughter moment the pair continued towards Logan. They got to Logan before Patty and Babette, who meet up with Patty during their mother-daughter moment, could reach them.

"So Limo Boy what are you going to do to make it up to me that you kept my daughter away for a whole week?" Logan looked up when Lorelei spoke and grinned at her.

"Give you more coffee than a normal human could possible consume and a sexy exotic man to play with." The two women laughed at the blonde's answer.

"Good answer! Rory Mommy has deemed him worthy of you."

"I'm glad you like him. Now can we go eat I'm starving?" Logan jumped off the hood of the car put his phone away and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Of course Ace. I'm starving too." As the three of them made their way back to Luke's Patty and Babette caught up with them.

"Hi Lorelei, Rory it's nice to see you. Did you enjoy London?" Patty asked them.

"Hi Ms. Patty. Yes I loved London but there were three things I loved more so I had to come back."

"What do you love more than London sugar?" Rory smiled at Babette.

"Luke's coffee, Mom, and Logan." The two older women smiled at her answer and said hello to Logan. When they got to the diner Patty and Babette said their goodbyes and continued on their way.

"Luke! Rory and Logan need coffee and food." Lorelei announced upon entering the diner. Luke rolled his eyes at his wife and smiled at the sight of Rory.

"Hey Rory I'm glad your back. Logan it's nice to see you again. Sit at an empty table and I'll bring you coffee." Rory smiled and gave her step-father a hug before taking Logan by the hand to sit down. As the three of them ate Rory told her mother about London and how she ended up back in Hartford with Logan.

"So let me get this straight. Your boss, who just happens to be his cousin, comes back into work after being away for a week in Hartford trying to fix the heart you broke and tells you that if you don't come back to Hartford with her you will never get over Logan. What makes you so convinced that you would of never gotten over him? I mean I'm glad she got you to come home and all but how did she do it?"

"She told me that I reminded her of herself when she came to London. By that she meant heartbroken. She told me of how she moved there to try and get over her ex and five years later she was still trying. I think that before she went to Hartford she had herself convinced that she was over him. She has great friends and a good job but when she saw him again things just came flooding back. She didn't tell me what happened with her ex but as she was talking to me I decided that I didn't want to still be trying to convince myself five years down the road that I am happy. When I knew that I would have been much happier if I had fixed things with Logan. So I came to fix things with Logan."

"So she said don't make my mistakes and that convinced you?"

"Partly it did and the other part was that I wanted to fix things. I missed him mom and when Katie told me that she would help me I didn't want to say no."

"I get it kid. To be honest I'm glad she did that because I was so tired of hearing how miserable you were. I was so close to calling Logan to tell him where you were."

"I would have been pissed at you."

"I know but you would have gotten over it because you two would have fixed things."

"True." After dinner and catching up with her mother Rory and Logan had to start heading home.

"Why can't you stay?! I haven't gotten enough Rory time!"

"I'm sorry Mom but Logan has to work tomorrow and I have to figure out when I can get to London to get my stuff and transfer back. Then tomorrow night we are hanging out with our friends. I promise as soon as things get a little more settled I will come spend an entire weekend with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Alright then drive safe and call me." Rory gave her mother one last hug goodbye and then drove off with Logan.

Katie was on the phone when someone knocked on the office door. She quickly wrapped up her call and said come in. The familiar older woman that opened the door was about five-six with chocolate brown hair that had a hint of grey in it that wasn't there the last time Katie saw her. Katie smiled at her companion who closed the door and came to stand in front of the desk she was sitting at.

"You know I heard a rumor that someone had taken over for Finn the last couple of weeks and that she was good at getting things done but I had no idea that this super woman was you Katherine McCrea." The woman said to her with a smile that reached all the way up to her emerald green eyes.

"Hi Ms. Morgan how are you?" Katie returned the smile.

"Is that all you have to say to me young lady? Get over here and give me a hug." Katie happily did as she was asked.

"You look as beautiful as ever and happy too. A little tired maybe but happy, which is a wonderful change from the last time I saw you. I hope that your presence here means that I will find an ecstatically happy and sober Finn when I go see him?"

"Thank you Ms. Morgan and you are look gorgeous just like always. I am happy and as for Finn he better be doing something other than playing video games when I go up there or else I'm gonna take them away. He is supposed to be cleaning." Finn's mother laughed at the younger woman's answer.

"I hope your answer means the two of you are back together? And why is he supposed to be cleaning?"

"Yes we are and he has been telling me for three days that he is one hundred percent better and that he can do everything he use to do. I didn't believe him so I asked him to prove it by cleaning the apartment. When I checked on him earlier he was playing video games and I told him that if the apartment wasn't cleaned by him then he was wrong about being all better."

"In other words he was trying to convince you that he was well enough to have sex and you are using that to your advantage by trying to get him to do some chores. I like it. I missed you. You are one of the three women that Finn will actually listen too. Actually make that the only one he will listen too. He stopped listening to Mia and I years ago. Now how about coming with me to see him?"

"You know me too well. I was actually about to head up there. He has a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Actually I know my son. He is just like his father sometimes. Can I come with you?"

"Sure if you want to." After locking up the Finn's office the two women made their way up to the penthouse. When they stepped off the elevator Katie called out to Finn.

"This apartment better be clean Finn or no matter what the doctor says it's not happening."

"I put all my toys away mommy so tonight I get to play." The Australian playfully called out to his girlfriend from the bedroom. Katie and Jennifer locked eyes and silently decided to freak Finn out.

"I'm glad you were able to clean up after yourself son. Now if you can behave for the rest of the day then maybe you will get what you want."

"Katie love what did you just say cause I could of swore you sounded just like my…" Finn was walking towards the living room where the two women were as he spoke. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother.

"Sounded like who babe?" Katie asked as Finn grinned and went to hug his mom.

"Mom I'm so glad your back! I guess it would be stupid to ask if you know my big news. You obviously do or else you wouldn't have teamed up with her to play that mean trick on me."

"Yes I know that my hope for grandchildren is not as dead as I once thought it was. And you both are going to tell me all about it when we have lunch after your appointment."

"Yes ma'am. Does the lady of the house approve of the cleaning job?" Finn asked as Katie was wondering the apartment inspecting it's cleanliness.

"The lady approves Mr. Morgan. However the lady does not approve of getting no kiss from the man she loves."

"Well we will just have to fix that now won't we?" Finn stated as he pulled her to him. She grinned up at him while wrapping her arms around his neck just before he took her lips with his own. The couple both got lost in the kiss they were sharing and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in each other's arms. But at the same time they were also aware of Jennifer being in the room and the fact that they had somewhere to be. So reluctantly the broke apart and left for Finn's appointment. At the hospital, while waiting for the doctor they ran into Margret.

"Well isn't this a wonderful sight. The two of you holding hands and looking more in love than ever. You hold on to him young lady because I don't ever want to see you as sad as you were when we met. Understand?" The young couple smiled at the older woman and promised her that they weren't ever leaving each other again.

"Finn who is your friend?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mom this is Margret she was one of my nurses when I was here. Margret this is my mother Jennifer Morgan." The two women smiled at each other.

"It is nice to meet you Margret and I very much appreciate you taking care of Finn. I apologize if he was a handful."

"Oh no need to apologize Jennifer, Katie told me that being a crazy Australian is not something Finn can help it a disease with no cure. She has looked for one before." The women all laughed.

"Love I cannot believe you would tell somebody that. I'm hurt. Being Australian is not a disease it is one of the most awesome things in the world. Now being Australian and living in America makes me a wanted man. Women love men who are exotic. You are very lucky to have me you know."

"Yes babe I know I'm lucky and I didn't say being Australian was a disease I said being crazy was."

"Yes I will admit I am crazy."

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Finn Morgan admitted he was crazy. Did you hear that Ace? Finn is crazy." The group turned around to see Logan, Rory, and another woman, who looked like an older version of Rory, standing there.

"Logan mate if you had let me finish I was going to say crazy in love with Katie. Unfortunately it doesn't sound as romantic as it would have if I wasn't interrupted."

"It's alright babe you can save it for another time."

"Oh alright. Now what are you guys doing here?"

"Paris is having a baby and insisted for her sanity that I be here. So I figured if I have to deal with her when she is in labor then Logan should have to suffer too. My mother thought that seeing Paris torture Doyle would be amusing so she decided to tag along." Rory answered.

"Hi I'm Lorelei and I'm guessing that you are the exotic one cause you have an accent so this must be the London boss. I have no idea who the other two are though. Rory any ideas?"

"Why yes I am the exotic one. Finn Morgan at your service my lady." After saying this Finn bowed down and kissed the back of Lorelei's hand.

"Hey buster I am the only lady you should be servicing. It's nice to meet you Lorelei I'm Katie McCrea." The two Gilmore girls exchanged glances before responding at the same time.

"Dirty!" The group laughed.

"Lorelei this is Finn's mom Jennifer Morgan and one of the nurses who took care of Finn while he was here Margret. Ms. Morgan, Margret this is Lorelei Gilmore and my girlfriend Rory." Logan introduced the rest of the group to his two companions.

"It's nice to meet you Rory, Lorelei. Finn I think the doctor is ready for us now. I assume that I will be seeing more of Rory and Lorelei in the future?"

"Rory probably mom I'm not sure about Lorelei though."

"Well any friends of Finn's is always welcome in my home. And if you should ever want or need a hotel room you will always be welcome at The Morgan, free every once and a while of course."

"That is very nice of you Ms. Morgan and I am happy to extend the same invitation should you ever want to visit The Dragonfly."

"You own The Dragonfly? I love that inn it is one of my favorites. I have only been able to have dinner there a few times but one of these days I have every intention of staying there. I have always wanted to own an inn but my ex-husband was in with the hotels and had we stayed together I might have gotten my inn but we didn't so I got hotels instead. I would love to sit and talk with you about how you run your inn. Can we exchange numbers?" Lorelei looked shocked at Jennifer's response but liked her and agreed to sit down and talk with her. A few minutes later the group parted ways. The doctor checked Finn out and told him that he was fine and didn't need to see him again. On the way to the car Jennifer asked the kids where they wanted to eat.

"Let's go to Arch's I haven't been there in forever." Finn suggested.

"We always go there. It's always noisy and I can barely hear myself think let alone talk. It's a good place to go for a night out with our friends but babe it is not the place to go if we want to sit and have a nice meal with your mother. Let's go to Vito's instead."

"But I hate Italian and I can't get a Fosters at Vito's. I haven't had a Fosters in forever and that is what I really want right now."

"How about this. If you come to Vito's I buy you enough Fosters for a month later alright?"

"Make it two months and you have yourself a deal love." Katie rolled her eyes but agreed with her boyfriend. Once they got seated and ordered their drinks Jennifer asked them how they got back together.

"As happy as I am to see my son happy again how did this happen? When I left for Australia Katie was still in London and Finn you were still one of the most miserable people on the planet."

"I know mom but you were gone a while. I thought you couldn't be on the island for long periods of time with dad. Are you two getting along better?"

"We are not talking about your father and I Finnegan. Besides I wasn't on the island the whole time. I took care of my business that I needed to with your father and then I had something's to attend to in Darwin. Now answer my questions please." Finn's eyes widened in shock and he almost spit out his drink when he heard her say that she was spending time in Darwin.

"_Darwin_ mom you hate The Territory. What on earth could you possibly have to do in Darwin that took you three weeks?"

"None of your business Finn and I won't say another word about it. Now how did you and Katie get back together?" When Finn heard the tone of his mother's voice he knew that he should drop the subject. So he did for the moment. He would bring it up again later. Honestly did she expect him to drop the subject when he knew how much she detested The Territory? So he humored her and told her how Rory and Logan's problems ended up bringing Katie back to him.

"So now that all is forgiven does this mean I'm going to get a daughter in law soon?" Now it was Katie's turn to choke on her drink.

"Um Ms. Morgan we just got back together and while I love Finn and would love to marry him someday, I don't think it is going to be anytime soon."

"Yeah mom don't get ahead of us and start planning the rest of our lives before we have been back together a month."

"Alright you two I have to go. I'll talk to you later." The two of them hugged her goodbye.

"So do we have time to play before you go?"

"No Finn we don't. I still have to get something's together, call the Hartford office and make sure that the paperwork for Rory's transfer and Matt's promotion is in order. Stuff like that babe. I wish we had the time though. How about this when I get back we go somewhere just the two of us for a week or so to get reacquainted?"

"Just the two of us? You promise?"

"I promise as long as you pick somewhere nice to go." Finn assured her that he would. For the next few hours Katie packed and made the phone calls she needed to. By the time she pulled up to Logan's apartment four hours later to pick up Rory she was exhausted.

"Hey Katie she's almost ready. She's just saying goodbye to Henry and Mike." Logan greeted his cousin.

"Henry and Mike? Who are they?" she asked confused.

"The suit of armor and the coffee maker." He said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. And when you are dating a Gilmore girl it usually was.

"Of course." Katie laughed. Rory came out a few minutes later.

"Now Logan I know this is hard for you but while I'm gone could you please refrain from feeding Mike decaf? You know how much he hates it. Also can you put back the movies the way that they are suppose to be by genre not alphabetically? I would really appreciate it. Now remember that I love you and will be back in a few days, a week at the most." With that the young reporter gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. Logan rolled his eyes at Rory's requests.

"I promise Ace to make Colin bring his own decaf coffee and to get Finn and/or Lorelei to help me put the movies back where they belong. I love you too. Now hurry up and leave so you can come back already."

"Hey Huntzberger will you make sure Finn doesn't do anything to Finnlike while I am gone? I don't need to worry about him getting into trouble why I'm gone." Logan assured his cousin that she needn't worry about Finn, kissed Rory one last time and then the two women were on their way. The ride to Bradley International was quite. The pair of women seemed content with thinking about their trip and what it meant. For Rory all it meant was moving back home after a break in her relationship with Logan. She had only been gone for seven months. For Katie though it meant much more. Katie had more of a life in London then Rory did. She had lived there for five years. She had friends and a job she loved. Well she had that in Hartford too but she left those friends and that job years ago. As they drove to the airport Rory was curious to know if it was going to be hard for Katie to leave all that behind. She wanted to ask her new friend about it but wasn't sure if she could. Finally after they were seated on the plane the reporter in her got the better of her and she asked.

"Is it going to be hard for you to leave?" the red-head looked up at the sound of Rory's voice.

"Leave what?"

"London. I mean after all you have more of a life there then I did. This isn't going to be hard for me because I was only there a few months. I mean sure I made some friends and the apartment I was renting was ok. But you, you have a really awesome apartment that you own and you seem as close with the Michaels twins as you are with Colin and everybody. So is it going to be hard for you to leave?" Katie smiled at her new friend and reached up to wrap her hand around her necklace.

"Yes and no. I mean I love London I do and Matt and Mark are like family to me. But Connecticut has something that London doesn't. Finn. And yes I know how stupid it sounds to move across an ocean for some guy but Finn is not just some guy. He is in a sense family. Ever since he moved here when he was six Logan, Colin, and him have been inseparable. They are more like brothers then friends and being Colin's twin automatically makes Finn one of my best friends as well. After the break up there was a part of me that wished more than anything that Finn and I could have seen each other as brother and sister. But we didn't or couldn't and breaking up in a way broke up the little family the five of us had created. Because with the way our parents were we had to make our own family and we did that with each other. I hated making them pick sides and I tried my best not to make them. And they never really did pick sides. Stephanie listened to what I had to say and told me what she thought I needed to hear. Never once did she diss Finn in the process. Colin, well I kind of refused to talk to him about it so that left him free to be Finn's shoulder. Being twins though makes us able to sense things about one another without speaking about it. Colin can read me pretty well so all he really had to do was look at me to know how it was affecting me. Steph filled in the blanks for him. When they were with me they were my friends and did their best not to talk about Finn. I assume they did the same when they were with Finn. It was just too hard being in the same city as him. Hanging out with the three of them without Finn. We still had fun but it was like something was missing and I was never fully into whatever it was we were doing. I was miserable and I felt like I was making them miserable too. They tried their best to help me get over it but there was only so much they could do. After two years of everybody trying to move on and failing horribly I decided to take matters into my own hands. I don't know why I picked London. My mom wished I would have moved back to Ireland but it reminded me of Finn so I didn't. But in some way I guess I wanted to be closer to her and the Chronicle needed a new editor so that is where I ended up. Mitchum told me that he didn't want me working there forever. He needed me in Hartford. He just wanted one of the current employees trained to run it and then have me come back. He said that one of the Michaels brothers would be best for the job. I had every intention of training Matt and Mark to take over for me someday because they did deserve to run the paper. But I also loved what London offered me, a hiding place. So I stayed on. Mitchum has been begging me for three years to come back to Hartford. Telling me that it is way past time for Matt to take over for me. I kept putting him off. When I started at the Chronicle both brothers knew that I was there to train one of them to run the paper. But after getting to know me and learning about why I really came to London, they weren't in any hurry to take my job. They knew that when I was ready, if I was ever ready, I would go back to the states. They were there for me when I wouldn't let Colin, Logan, or Steph be there for me. So leaving them will be hard yes but they won't let me lose contact. I think they both knew that I would be leaving someday. That I would be going back to Finn. They understand that is where I belong." When Katie finished speaking Rory knew a little bit more about her and understood why this would be the hardest yet most easiest thing she ever did.

"What about you Rory? Why did you pick London of all places?"

"I don't know actually. I guess because it was a place I had never been to with Logan. My mom and I came here on a backpacking trip after I graduated from Chilton and I loved it. Plus my great-grandmother spent a lot of time here after her husband died and always said great things about it. Apparently before moving to America the Gilmores lived in England for generations. I also figured that if he was going to look for me the first place Logan would start would be the Huntzberger papers in the states. And besides Canada and a select few other countries England is the one country I figured I wouldn't have to worry about a language barrier. I guess there was also a part of me that wanted to see where Logan worked while he was in London for a year." As Katie was listening to Rory's story she was reminded of something that in all the craziness of the last few weeks she had forgotten about.

"You went to Chilton?" Rory thought that out of all she just told Katie it was weird for her to be asking about Chilton.

"Yeah I did for three years. Why?"

"I just remembered that I have heard of you before." Katie said almost laughing.

"How?"

"I have been hearing about you since I was sixteen or seventeen." The coffee-addict looked at her confused. 'How had she been hearing about me since we were teenagers?' Seeing the confused look on Rory's face Katie decided to explain.

"Well not by name anyway. Do you remember that picture you were looking at in my apartment? The one of my cousin and his daughter?" Rory nodded.

"Yeah I remember it was the one of Tristan. Why"

"Well as I told you before he is my cousin. Logan's too. Tristan's mom is Elias and Elizabeth Huntzberger's youngest daughter. My mom and Mitchum's baby sister. Anyway he use to hang out with us too. There weren't really any kids in T.J.'s neighborhood so his nanny always brought him over to play with the five of us. Well I wasn't always in town but you get the idea. If Colin and I hadn't convinced out parents to send us to boarding school Colin most likely would have gone to Chilton. Tristan's parents were the only ones that thought boarding school was a bad idea. Actually I think Amanda didn't want her baby boy half way around the world from her. On breaks and school holidays we all managed to meet up somewhere though. Usually we came home for Christmas because we were required, as family members, to attend the Huntzberger Christmas Ball. It was Tristan's sophomore year at Chilton and he was telling us about this new girl at school. The stories were very amusing sometimes because they involved this girl messing with Paris without meaning to mess with Paris. And then sometimes he would just get lost in his own world talking about something that this girl would do that he found so amazing. He had never talked about one of his girls like that before. It was always, I made out with this girl today. Or I stopped making out with this girl. Stuff like that. And we always knew their names. He always told us. But for some reason he wouldn't tell us the new girl's name. He just called her Mary." Katie paused for a moment in her story.

"Steph and I tried to help him. Tried to tell him what he should do to get this girls attention but he was stubborn and refused to listen to us. When we met back up again over the summer Tristan was different. He was angry for some reason and never wanted to do anything but drink and party. This wasn't like him at all, I mean he drank and partied all the time but this time it was different. This time it was self destructive. Unfortunately we noticed his behavior but didn't realize how bad it actually was. I was too wrapped up with Finn and Colin and Stephanie were too busy fighting with one another. Logan said something about it once but we decided to wait it out see if it got better. It didn't of course and we never mentioned it again. When school started up again we stayed in contact with Tristan like always. He never said anything about his suspensions to anyone but Logan, who never mentioned it to us. Looking back on it now the reason I think he confided in Logan is because the two of them are the most alike. They could be twins and if you compared them side by side the only difference you will notice is when each of them got their act together. When we went home for Christmas that year Tristan wasn't there. We learned from Logan that Jacob had sent him to military school in North Carolina. That is when Logan told us what had been going on with T.J. in school. Despite what Logan told us I still didn't understand what happened. So the first chance I got I went to see him to get the real story." The entire time Katie had been speaking Rory just sat there with a shocked look on her face. She had no idea that Tristan really liked her. She had just thought it was a game to him. Something to do for fun.

"The person that met me in North Carolina was not the guy I remembered. His hair was buzzed of, he had a tan, and more muscles. He also had a smile on his face. Something I hadn't seen in a while. When I asked him to tell what really happened he said he would as long as I didn't tell the others. Never once mentioning the name of the girl he told me how despite his best efforts he had fallen for his 'Mary' hard. But she didn't even like him a little. This he knew because at the end of the year she had shouted that she hated him in front of most of Chilton. That was when his heart broke for the first time in his life. He said that his depression and behavior that followed was him trying to make himself believe that it didn't matter. That she didn't matter. It wasn't until his father had sent him to military school that he realized what he had done. The mess he had made of his life. He told me that was what he was going to fix and North Carolina was the perfect place to do it. And he did. He graduated with honors and got into three of the top schools in the country: Columbia, Princeton, and Harvard. His father had wanted to pull some strings and get him into Yale but Tristan wouldn't let him. After all the DuGrey alma mater was Princeton. He knew that his mother would prefer to have him close to home again and that his father would be thrilled if he went to Princeton. But for some reason he insisted on Harvard. I think on some level he was hoping to run into Mary so he could thank her and apologize. Harvard is where he met Rebecca. They were so good for each other and he loved her more than anything. He proposed to her right before they graduated. They were planning on having a summer wedding but Elizabeth ruined that plan. After she was born they started planning the wedding again. But two months after Elizabeth was born Rebecca died in a car accident. He hasn't been with anyone since. It's just him and that baby girl. I asked him once if he could go back a change anything would he and he said no. He told me that if Mary had never unknowingly broken his heart then he wouldn't have Elizabeth. And he wouldn't trade her for the world." When Katie was done Rory just sat there for a few minutes taking it all in. she never realized the impact she had on Tristan DuGrey and now she felt like she owed him an apology.

"I never knew that. I always kind of wondered what happened to him though. And when I first met Logan he reminded me of Tristan a lot. That's why I kind of hated him at first. You know if it hadn't been for Dean Tristan might have worn me down eventually. Does he still live in Hartford or is he in Boston?"

"He works for an architecture firm in Hartford; actually I think he is a partner now. Elizabeth and him live in an apartment not too far from his office."

"You know Katie it seems like Tristan and Logan really are a lot alike." Rory said laughing.

"Why do you say that and what's funny?"

"Well you said that the only difference between them was when they grew up and got their act together. And that's true because if I broke Tristan's heart like you said then they have both had their hearts broken by the same girl. Not that is a good thing." Katie realized this and started laughing too. Logan and Tristan always argued that they were as different as night and day. Now Katie had proof that they weren't that different.

After their conversation about Tristan the two women spent the rest of the flight sleeping. When they woke up it was to the sound of being welcomed to Heathrow International Airport. They got their stuff and a cab then headed to Katie's apartment. The two of them fell asleep that night and didn't wake up again until the next afternoon. Getting freshened up the girls decided to take care of their apartments and go into the Chronicle the next day. Rory's landlord had managed to find someone who wanted to rent her apartment and told her not to worry about the lease. Rory packed up the small amount of her stuff that she brought from Hartford with her. Since Lorelei never sent the rest of her things it didn't take her very long. Katie had called ahead to her broker to have him start looking for someone to rent her Chelsea apartment. When she got home there was a message on her machine saying that he found a gentleman who wanted to rent it out as a surprise for his girlfriend. Before she got the chance to start packing up her things her broker stopped by so she could sign the rental agreement. Katie smiled to herself as she read and signed them. After he left she got to work. For the rest of the afternoon and into the night Katie packed up all of her belongings. She would take some back to Hartford with her on the plane the others were going to be shipped. The next morning before going into the Chronicle Katie called some movers to move the furniture she wasn't taking with her to a storage place. She knew that by the time she got back from the office her apartment would mostly be empty except for her bed and some food.

On her way into the Chronicle she stopped by Rory's apartment and picked her up.

"How did it go with packing your stuff?" Katie asked her friend as she got in the car.

"Great. My mom never sent me the rest of my stuff so there wasn't much to pack. Now all I have to do is get the stuff from the office and I'm good to go. What about you?"

"Yeah me to. The movers are coming while we are at work, my broker will let them in, and they are just going to leave my bed so I can sleep in it tonight if I have too. They will come back for it after we are gone." After getting off the elevators in the Chronicle building the two parted ways once again.

"I'm just going to go clean my desk out. I'll see you at the meeting in a few minutes." Rory told Katie. Katie headed to her office for what she knew would be the last time.

"Hey Lily! How have you been?" Katie greeted her assistant. The woman looked up from what she was doing in shock not expecting to see her boss in such a good mood.

"I'm good. How was the trip?"

"It was great actually. Would you be so kind as to ask the Michaels brothers to come see me please?"

"Sure." Katie went into her office and started to organize the paperwork on her desk. She figured if she was going to give Matt all the work she hadn't finished it might as well be somewhat organized.

"Hey Matt who is this stranger in Katie's office?"

"I don't know Mark. I mean it looks like Katie but the Katie that I know has never had a smile on her face as big as that."

"I know what you mean Matt. This person is way too happy just coming off of a trip to see her family to be our Katie." Katie rolled her eyes at the brothers.

"Would you two shut up and come give me a hug."

"Now that is our Katie!" The twins exclaimed at the same time before sandwiching her between them. After their little reunion Katie got down to the reason she asked to see them.

"Lily would you come in here please?" After her assistant joined them she asked that they all have a seat.

"The reason I asked to see the three of you is because I have some news that directly affects you three. As you are aware when I came here five years ago it was my job to train one of the employees to run the paper. Mitchum basically told me it had to be one of the two of you." She said pointing to the twins.

"As the two of you know I had no intention of leaving this paper for awhile. No matter what the big boss said. But recently something's in my life have changed and these changes make me incredibly happy. But in order for me to keep these things from changing back is to leave this paper." She paused to watch their reactions. Lily looked surprised but Matt and Mark were grinning like idiots. Acting like they knew this was coming all along and who knows maybe they did.

"So what that means is I've decided to promote one of you. There are some conditions to this though. The biggest one is that Lily keeps her job. She is great at what she does and I think that she will do fine working for you." Katie purposely did say which brother it was that was getting the promotion. The young woman watched her employees process this information for a minute. Not surprisingly Matt and Mark didn't seem surprised that she was back here about to promote one of them. Lily however looked worried. Katie had never seen her this way before. She was acting like she was about to get caught doing something wrong.

"Lily is there something wrong? You look worried about something."The brothers looked at the woman that was sitting next to them and saw that Katie was right.

"No I'm fine Katie I promise. Who is getting the promotion?" Katie smiled at her.

"Matt is." As Lily heard those words she breathed a sigh of relief.

"No don't get me wrong I love both of you the same. But I do know that you Mark would rather not be in charge of people and Matt seems to prefer it." The brothers grinned at each other.

"You're right about that Kat. Matt is the responsible one and I like where I am thank you."

"Thanks Katie I won't let you down. Promise."

"I know you won't. See Lily there was nothing to worry about. Even if Mark had gotten the job I still would have made you Matt's assistant." Matt started laughing at this point while Lily and Mark looked at her in confusion.

"What I'm not stupid Mark. I see the way you two look at each other."

"And you don't care?"

"No Lily I don't. You make him happy and that is all that matters. Plus neither one of you ever let it affect your work. Now can you please go send out a mass email letting the staff know that there will be a mandatory meeting in the conference room in an hour?" Lily said she would and left to go do just that. As soon as the door was closed Mark turned to her.

"Ok so how did you really know?"

"Well I had always suspected but I wasn't convinced of it until my broker came by last night with the paperwork for my new renters to sign." That only caused Matt to laugh harder at his brother.

"Oh right. Shut up Matt."

"I can't help it. You two thought you were being so slick but the whole office knew. Now Katie do you want us to help you pack up your office?" she accepted the offer and for the next forty-five minutes the three of them packed up five years worth of stuff. Right before they left to go to the meeting they said their goodbyes.

"You know I'm really going to miss you guys. I don't know what I would have done these last five years without you." Katie told them.

"Just promise you will invite us to the wedding. And we will talk after all if you're going to be in the Hartford office then you are probably who I'm going to talk to when I need to talk to them." Matt told her giving her a hug.

"Yeah and you are going to be my landlord so you can't get rid of us." Mark said hugging her as well.

"Aww you guys! Mark you are right even if I wasn't going to be your landlord I probably couldn't get rid of you. But I don't think I'm going back to work at Huntzberger." The brothers looked at her in shock.

"But what will you do then?"

"Are you pregnant?" they both asked their questions at the same time.

"No I'm not pregnant and while I was in Hartford Finn was in an accident. While he was recuperating I filled in for him at work. And I loved it. His mom loved the way I did things she said that if I wanted to I would have a job. And to be honest I like that work a lot more than I do this stuff so I'm going to take it." They both gave her one last hug before making their way down to the conference room.

When they got to the meeting it seemed like most everybody was already there. There were a few people that Katie knew was missing and she waited about five more minutes before she started the meeting. Once everyone was settled she began.

"Hello everyone. I don't know if any of you have noticed but the last few weeks or so I have not been in the office. Now usually this is none of your business and I certainly wouldn't call a meeting to advertise it. However something's happened while I was gone that affects the entire staff at the Chronicle so you need to be informed. For the last two months I have been in Hartford. My cousin, I'm sure you all know him; Logan was in an accident along with someone else that I care for very much. Don't worry they are both alright and back to driving everyone around them crazy." Everybody laughed at that.

"I stayed in Hartford to take care of Logan and Finn; while I was there I helped Finn out with some of his work and enjoyed it very much. I was offered a job with Finn's company and I have decided to take it. Don't worry they are a hotel company so there is no competition. That means that you guys need somebody to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. Now don't get excited this isn't going to be a month long competition to see who gets the job. Sorry. Many of you are not aware of the fact that the only reason I was allowed to transfer out here five years ago is to train an employee for this very thing. However for reasons you don't need to know about I decided to train the employee but not leave. This employee was suppose to get this promotion five years ago so please don't be mad at them. And know that it does not reflect badly on you. I'm sure your new boss will have plenty of promotions for you in the future. This change is effective immediately. I have already cleared out my office. I loved working with each and every one of you. I will miss this place dearly but I do intend to visit someday. One more thing before I turn you over to your new boss. I would also like to inform you that Rory Gilmore will no longer be working with the Chronicle. I know she was liked by most everybody and will be missed. Now I present to you your new boss, Matthew Michaels." Cheers and clapping broke out all over the room. As Matt got up and started talking to his staff Katie and Rory took this time to slip quietly from the room.

After leaving the Chronicle Katie and Rory realized that they had finished in time to catch the flight to Hartford that night. They went and got their things from their apartments and set off for the airport.

_Three Months Later_

"Finn stop!" Katie scolded her boyfriend. He ignored her and continued to kiss her neck.

"Babe I'm not telling you again. We don't have time for this and you know it. Any minute now Stephanie is going to call me pissed off because Colin is no help and demand that I come over to help her get ready."

"Love I thought she picked her dress out weeks ago?"

"She did but she was trying it on the other day and claimed that it made her look fat."

"But she's pregnant."

"I know that. And barely showing at four months but she refuses to wear it. So I have to be ready for her phone call. As soon as she calls I'm going to have to be out the door on the phone with Rory so she is ready when I swing by. You are going to have to be ready to take care of Colin because you know Steph is going to kick him out." Finn sighed. He knew she was right. It never failed. This always happened when they use to get ready for these parties. Well not Stephanie insisting she was fat, but her not knowing what to wear and calling Katie to come help. Then kicking Colin out because she wanted him to be surprised at what she was wearing. Not five minutes later Finn heard Katie's phone sing out.

"Hey Steph."

"_Katie I can't do this."_

"Yes you can. You love Colin and that is what tonight is about."

"_You just wait until it's you then you'll see. Your brother is driving me nuts. Can I kill him?"_

"No Steph you can't. How about this. You send Colin over here to get ready with Finn and I will call Rory and pick her up on my way to your place. So we can get ready together."

"_That would be awesome! Thanks so much. I'll see you in fifteen. Colin get your crap…."_ As I hung up the phone I saw Finn glaring at me.

"What?"

"You are sending Colin over here? Love how can you do this to me! He is probably in one of his I'm going to be a jackass mood because he hates these parties. Now you are making me deal with him!"

"Chill Babe I'll send Logan too. The two of you can handle my brother. I love you and I will see you there."Katie said grabbing her stuff, giving him a kiss, and dialing Rory's number on the way out the door. Rory and Logan were outside waiting for Katie when she pulled up.

"Hey Katie." Logan greeted as Rory got in the car.

"Hey Logan. Please make sure they get there in one piece. Finn is slightly annoyed at Colin."

"Will do. See you there. I love you Ace." Logan gave Rory a quick kiss goodbye before Katie drove off.

"So what kind of mood is she in?"

"The kind where she wants to kill my brother."

"Oh this should be fun." The two of them laughed. When they pulled up to Stephanie's a few minutes later the blond came rushing out the door.

"Where have you been? We have to leave in thirty minutes and I have no idea what I am going to wear. I look fat in everything! And your brother was no help at all. I mean he is supposed to love me and tell me I look beautiful in everything. But no he can't even do that right!" While Stephanie was ranting she dragged Katie and Rory into her bedroom. Where she proceeded to fling dresses at them asking them which one would make her look the least fat. After a few minutes of this Katie had had enough.

"Stephanie! If you don't calm down I am going to smack you." Stephanie stopped throwing things.

"Now sit your ass down so I can do your hair." Stephanie sat down and Katie started to do her hair.

"Now listen to me. You are not fat you are pregnant. You are not even showing that much yet and you look fantastic. Now please wear the dress you originally picked out. It looks amazing on you and hides barely there baby. Now I know you and Colin wanted to wait to do this but that idiot brother of mine accidently told mom that you were pregnant. And when he does stuff like that you know he can't stop. Which is why you are having your engagement party tonight. At least they are letting you wait till after the baby is born to get married. Now my parents have not been on the same continent since my mom and I moved to Ireland. If you are not calm then there is no way that Colin will be and I have no idea if my parents are going to be on their best behavior. So please try and be cool." While she was talking Katie had finished Stephanie's hair and make-up.

"Ok I promise I'll be cool." Ten minutes later the three of them were on their way to The Prince Hotel. When they arrived Stephanie was still a little worried that she looked fat in her dress. That was until Colin saw her. He had been standing outside waiting for the girls with Logan and Finn. The second he saw her, his mouth dropped open. Stephanie was wearing a long simple black dress with an empire waist and spaghetti straps. Her hair was curled so the ringlets framed her face. She wore very little make-up, just some mascara and clear lip gloss. The only jewelry she wore was a silver necklace that had two big hearts connected with a smaller one inside that Colin had given to her after she told him she was pregnant, and her engagement ring which sparkled against the blackness of her dress. Colin had couldn't remember when she had ever looked as gorgeous as she did right now. He loved the fact that she was wearing only things he got her. That necklace, the ring, and the baby bump, which you couldn't even see. She hadn't been smiling when he first saw her but when she got him staring her face broke out into the most beautiful smile and then she started giggling.

Logan and Finn had been talking about something so it took them a few moments to notice Colin staring.

"Logan mate I think we broke Colin."

"Why do you say that Finn?"

"Because he is staring at something. Colin what are you… Oh My God." That was when Finn followed his friends stare and started staring himself. Instead of staring at Stephanie Finn was staring at the redhead standing next to her. Katie was wearing a dress as long and simple as Stephanie's but instead of it being black Katie's was a deep emerald green. It was strapless and showed off her beautifully white shoulders. Her face had some green eye shadow to match the dress, mascara, clear lip gloss and the most beautiful smile. Her hair was down and had some wave to it but not much just the way Finn liked it. She was wearing a delicate ruby ring on her right ring finger that looked somewhat familiar to Finn. The last thing he noticed her wear was her necklace. It was the one he gave her the first time he told her that he loved her. It was on a gold chain with two pendants on the end. One said I love you, with a ruby red I and u the love was spelled out in diamonds. The second one was a gold hourglass. To them it meant I love you forever. Finn almost groaned when he saw her.

"Finn what are you talking about? Finn?" Logan tried to snap his friend out of his daze. Until he turned towards what they were looking at and saw his own gorgeous girlfriend. Rory was wearing a long simple dress like her friends but in royal blue. It had a scoop neck halter top and she was wearing the sapphire ring and earrings he got her right after they got back together. And the simple light make-up she always wore. Like his two companions Logan had never seen Rory look so beautiful. Why the boys were in their trances the girls had moved from where they had first been spotted to right in front of their men.

"Hey Steph I think you broke my brother." Katie told her friend.

"I think Katie broke Finn." Rory said.

"I think it's safe to say that we look hot but I don't think we broke the guys."

"Why not Steph?" Rory asked.

"Cause I can see Colin working just fine." The blond told her friends.

"Gross Stephanie. Just because I am excited about being Auntie Katie does not mean I want to hear about how it happened." The other two girls laughed at her. Why the girls were laughing their men snapped out of it.

"Kat my love are you trying to kill me with that dress? You know how I feel about green." Finn told his girlfriend.

"Yes babe I am very aware about your feelings with green but this dress matched your eyes so perfectly I couldn't resist." At that point Finn did groan.

"My God Ace you look fantastic. Please tell I am going to be allowed to have fun later?"

"Whatever makes you happy Huntzberger." Colin seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"St-Steph. My God do you have any idea how badly I just want to skip the party and make use of one of the many rooms in this place?" Stephanie smiled at him.

"You are not the only one Mr. McCrea but you had to tell your mom about us and now we have to make an appearance at this party." Colin pouted.

"Come on let's get this over with then." The group laughed at Colin and walked inside. The party was in the main ballroom of the hotel and by the time the six of them had arrived it was well underway. Stephanie and both of Colin's parents were playing host at this little gathering. When Colin and Katie heard this they were surprised. Amy had asked her daughter why she was so surprised. It's not every day your only son gets married. I'm not going to let your father stop me from being a part of this. So it should have come as no surprise to Colin when Amy screamed at the sight of him.

"Mom do you have to be so loud?" Colin asked rolling his eyes.

"Colin Andrew McCrea is that anyway to speak to your mother who you have not seen in at least five years." Amy Huntzberger scolded her son.

"Sorry mom." Colin said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Now come here Ms. Stephanie and let me see what my son did to you." Stephanie walked over to Amy and let her give her a once over.

"Well you can't tell now can and you look more beautiful than ever. I think it is because you are glowing twice as much as any other woman would be at this time. Could it be because not only you are marrying the man of your dreams but that other thing as well?" Stephanie just nodded, smiled and gave her future mother in law a hug. Amy was the only parent that knew about the baby and the happy couple planned to keep it that way for as long as they could.

"Now where is my other favorite daughter?" Amy asked looking around for Katie, eyes widening in shock when she found her.

"Katherine Nicole Huntzberger-McCrea! Is there something you forgot to tell your mother?" Katie just smiled when she realized that Finn had her wrapped in his arms and she had forgotten to tell her mom that they were back together.

"Um Mom Finn and I are back together."

"I see that young lady and when exactly were you going to tell me? At the wedding or the baby shower?"

"Sorry mom I've just been so busy you know it slipped my mind."

"But she managed to tell me." The group looked up at the new voice. It belonged to none other Andrew McCrea, who was standing there with the Vanderbuilts.

"I did not tell you Dad. Mr. I have diarrhea of the mouth told you."

"Katherine that is not a nice thing to say about your brother. Now we are all here to celebrate Colin and Stephanie so let's not fight. Judy, Bob," Amy said turning to Stephanie's parents.

"How have you been?"

"Just fine thanks. I'm just glad that at long last theses two are finally getting married. I was wondering if that boy of yours was ever going to propose." Colin closed his eyes and counted to ten so he wouldn't lash out at Mr. Vanderbuilt. That guy had always hated him. never thought he was good enough for his little girl and Colin was pretty sure that when he found out his little girl was going to be a mommy he was going to get punched.

"I'm glad he finally did too. Now why don't you, Judy and Andrew tell them we are almost ready to start and I will be along in a minute." As soon as the three of them were gone Amy dropped her society smile.

"I just remembered why I hate this place so much. Now where is that troublemaker nephew of mine?"

"Tristan's not here yet Aunt Amy but I am." Logan said giving his favorite Aunt a hug.

"Yes well I would like to see him as well. Now how much did you have to pay a girl that beautiful to come here with you?" Amy joked with him. Logan smiled at his Aunt and pulled Rory to his side.

"I didn't pay her Aunt Amy. This is my girlfriend Rory, Rory this is my Aunt Amy.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my goodness I think I have finally died and gone to heaven Logan Huntzberger with a girlfriend. I never thought I would live to see the day. You seem like a nice young lady. Obviously too good for this family. We did you pick up this guy?"

"Yale Ms. Huntzberger"

"oh please call me Amy. Yale he has managed to keep you that long. Well good for him, but word of advice Rory don't let this family or these people bully you."

"Aunt Amy Ace can hold her own among these people. She may not have grown up around them but she is one of us."

"Oh really and which blue-blood line do you hail from?"

"The Gilmores ma'am."

"Emily and Richard? I wasn't aware that they had another daughter. I thought they only had one and her name was Lorelei."

"They do only have one I'm their grand-daughter."

"Well then that is a different story. Now we must get this party started." Amy walked away from the group to go take her seat. The three couples followed behind her. Once they were seated Stephanie's parents got up and made a toast to the happy couple. While Amy and Andrew did the same right after and welcomed Stephanie to the family. After dinner was done the band started to play dancing music and everybody got up to dance. When Rory was coming back from the bathroom she ran into somebody and not somebody anybody was going to be happy to see.

"Hi Rory. It's nice to see you again." At the sound of her name being called Rory turned around and didn't like what she saw. Standing there was Rosemary. To a stranger passing by she looked to be a perfectly nice girl dressed for a party. Rory knew that she was not invited and that should this girl decide to go to the party all hell would break loose.

"Rosemary I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here. I have no idea what you did to make them all hate you but I do know that they do hate you. I think if you go in there Katie will most likely want to kick your ass or so I've been told. And I don't think anyone will stop her. Plus I think she can take you. It's just a friendly warning." Rory moved to go back to her friends but Rosemary stopped her.

"Thanks for the warning but I'll take my chances." Rosemary brushed past Rory then and into the ballroom. Rory walked in after her and went back to Logan.

"Hey Ace. What's wrong?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Rosemary is here." She said quietly nodding in her direction. Logan seemed to get very pissed off in a matter of seconds. Rory tried to get him to calm down before somebody saw him but it was too late.

"What's wrong Logan?" Rory sighed. She might as well get it over with.

"Colin, Steph Rosemary's here."

"What! I didn't invite that bitch. Who the hell does she think she is crashing _my_ party?" Stephanie half whispered and half yelled. Before they could say anything more they saw what she was after. Finn and Katie were dancing and Rosemary had just headed in their direction. Katie saw her first and then looked over at Colin and Stephanie, who nodded their heads.

"If you know what is good for you I wouldn't come over here. In fact I would turn around and go out the way you came." Katie spoke with an edge to her voice and loud enough so everybody could hear her. Finn looked at her confused for a second and then turned around.

"Aww Katie don't be like that I was just going to see if Finn wanted to dance." Rosemary replied.

"He does want to dance but not with you. He wants to dance with his girlfriend. And that would be me." Katie pushed Finn behind her at this point.

"As far as I'm concerned if there is no ring on your finger he is far game." Everybody at the party had stopped to watch the confrontation between the two redheads.

"You make a good point but I will have you know I do have a ring on my finger." Katie held up her left hand and flashed the ruby ring that had started the night on her right hand.

"Oh yeah but it's not a diamond so it doesn't count. It's pretty though." Finn was about to say something when somebody else beat him to it.

"Actually young lady in Australia it is custom for a future daughter in law to wear one of her mother in laws rings with a precious stone, like a ruby for example, until the time when the parents of both families think it is time for her to be given the family diamond. I was given that ring by Finn's grandmother first when it was clear that her son was going to propose to me and then she gave to me to keep when I became pregnant with Finn. So I believe that since Finn is very Australian then it does count. When my son is ready he will come ask me for my ring and until then that ruby will stay on her finger. I would appreciate it if you would leave my hotel now. However if you don't want to leave on your own I can always have security help you out. Have a good evening." Rosemary didn't have anything to say anyone after that and walked out of the ballroom with one last glare at everybody. Finn's mother walked over to her son and his friends at that point.

"It's a good thing I thought that ring would go perfect with Katie's dress Finn or else Katie might have had to ruin her beautiful dress. I do suggest that you keep wearing that ring Katie so you can make sure everybody knows that the two of you belong to one another. Have a good evening." After Jennifer walked away the party pretty much ended. Finn, now remembering where he'd seen that ring before, took Katie in his arms and just held her.

"Someday I'm going to replace that with a real engagement ring Love. I promise."

"I know. Can we go home now?" Finn just took her hand and left. Rory, Logan, Colin, and Stephanie followed them out.

**Holy Crap is all I have to say. A couple days ago I realized how I hadn't updated this story in almost two months. I'm sorry about that by the way. So I sat down at my computer determined to finish it and I have. This is it guys last chapter. Twenty-nine pages of story. I didn't expect it to be that long but I hope you enjoy it. The things I mention in here about Connecticut, England, and most especially Australia I made up. I tried to use real airports and restaurants and in the case of the land down under cities. I don't want to offend anybody so if you live in Darwin I don't hate it. I have never even been there but one day I intend to go. I was just using that as a plot thing. I also don't own anything you recognize. Katie and the Michaels twins are all mine though. I am thinking about doing a sequel. It really depends on how much love I get for this story. If enough people want one I will do one. It might not be for a while thought because I have some other ideas floating around in my head that I want to try and get down. I hope you enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Much Love**

**Brianna **


End file.
